Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1
by The Fairy Witch
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Cliff dan Claire yang dilanda berbagai terpaan badai(agak lebay sih). Mampukah mereka menghadapinya? EP terakhir sudah update
1. The Lovely Farmer

_Hi! Ini Fanfic pertama saya, dan semoga nggak jadi yang terakhir, biasalah yang pertama, jadi banyak kesalahan. Mohon review kalau mau kritik, saran, atau muji(pd banget sih gue!) XD_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 1: The Lovely Farmer

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Suasana hangat di musim semi sangat terasa di suatu kota kecil bernama Mineral Town. Angin musim semi yang sejuk berhembus melewati lantai dua Doug's Inn, mengenai rambut seorang pria dengan rambut coklat, dengan pakaiannya yang serba coklat. Ya, dialah Cliff.

Cliff tampak memegang sebuah bingkisan. Dia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya. Hari itu tanggal 14 musim semi, dimana cowok-cowok memberi gadis-gadis yang mereka sukai dengan Cookies. Jadi, isi bungkusan yang dipegang Cliff sudah pasti berisi Cookies.

Siapa yang akan Cliff beri Cookies itu? Sesungguhnya dia bingung. Terus terang saja, dia ingin memberikannya ke seorang petani baru, yang baru saja tiba awal musim semi tahun ini. yang bernama Claire.

Tiba-tiba, Cliff teringat pertama kali pertemuan mereka. Mereka bertemu di Mother's Hill, dimana ketika itu Cliff melihat Claire di puncak gunung sedang menikmati pemandangan. Cliff ingin menyapanya, tapi dia tidak berani. Tiba-tiba, Claire berbalik dan terkejut melihat Cliff.

"Ha… Hai"sapa Cliff dengan kaku.

"Hai. Kamu Cliff ya?"

"Kenapa kamu tahu…?"

"Carter memberitahuku. Oh iya. Aku Claire. Aku mengurus pertanian yang terlantar itu"Claire kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Oh… Salam kenal…"Cliff langsung menyambut tangan Claire.

"Oh ya, Cliff. Supermarket dimana ya?"

"Di kota di bagian utara, disebelah Klinik"

"Hmmm… kalau boleh, bisakah kau mengantarkanku? Aku soalnya belum pernah keliling kota"

"Oh… Tentu…"

Akhirnya Cliff menemani Claire berbelanja sekalian tur keliling kota. Sejak hari itu, Cliff dan Claire bersahabat dan Cliff sering membantu Claire di pertaniannya. Kemudian, Cliff mulai jatuh cinta dengan petani itu. Cliff sendiri heran, mengapa bisa terlalu cepat jatuh cinta kepada Claire. (Mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama ya? Ow… Ow… Ow… Oh ya, mohon maaf saya muncul tiba tiba! #duak!(ditendang Cliff) I… Iya Cliff… Saya nggak akan merusak suasana lagi… Saya lanjutkan deh…)

Cliff membuyarkan lamunannya dan menghela nafas sambil melihat bingkisan itu. Masalah yang dihadapinya adalah, hampir semua cowok di Mineral Town menyukai Claire. Mungkin karena Claire itu mempunyai hati yang secantik wajahnya, senyum yang memikat hati, dan pekerja keras. Singkatnya, dia HAMPIR sempurna.

"Mungkin aku harus coba…"kata Cliff sambil memasukkan bingkisan itu ke sakunya.

Ketika hampir sampai di pertenakan Claire, dia melihat seseorang yang menuju ke sana. Dia adalah Dokter.

"Kenapa Dokter sepagi ini datang kesana…?"kata Cliff setengah berbisik. Cliff segera bersembunyi di tempat dimana ia bisa melihat Dokter.

Dokter mengentuk pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Claire membukanya. Dokter mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan berkata:

"Claire… Ini… Aku harap kamu menyukainya"

"Terima kasih Cookiesnya! Aku sangat senang!"jawab Claire dengan senyum dan mengambil bingkisan itu.

Dokter pun pergi dengan gembira. Claire langsung berjalan ke kandang ayamnya.

"Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat…" kata Cliff lirih.

Cliff pun pergi dan kembali ke Inn. Sekitar jam 10, Cliff kembali ke pertanian Claire. Sekarang dia melihat Gray memberikan Cookies ke Claire. Dia pun sedih dan berjalan menjauh. Ketika akan kembali ke Inn, dia melihat Popuri dan Ann yang baru saja kembali ke Hot Springs. Cliff tidak meneruskan langkahnya dan bersembunyi. Dia mendengar Popuri berkata:

"Aku sangat senang hari ini adalah Spring Thanksgiving. Walaupun nggak ada cowok yang memberikanku Cookies, aku tetap senang"

"Aku juga. Yah, aku berharap Cliff akan memberikanku Cookies. Tapi sepertinya dia akan memberikannya kepada Claire"

"Memangnya Cliff suka Claire? Bukannya kamu suka Cliff?"

"Iya… tapi asal Cliff bahagia… Aku juga bahagia. Aku yakin Claire cocok dengan Cliff… Udah, ayo cepat! Katanya kamu mau main ke Inn, kan?"

Mereka melanjutkan ke pembicaraan lain. Cliff tidak menyangka Ann menyukainya.

"Maaf Ann… Tapi aku punya pilihan" bisiknya lirih. Dia pun tidak jadi ke Inn, dan pergi ke gereja.

Sekitar jam 2, Cliff kembali ke pertanian Claire. Kali ini dia melihat Rick juga memberi Cookies ke Claire. Dia pun putus asa dan berlari ke pantai. Setelah kepalanya dingin, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Mother's Hill.

Disaat yang sama, di rumah Claire, Claire duduk dan memperhatikan 3 bungkus Cookies dari cowok-cowok yang berbeda. Dia menghela nafas.

"Aku harap salah satu hadiah ini dari Cliff…"katanya lirih.

Claire juga menyukai Cliff. Claire merasa dia beda dari yang lain. Dia kalem, baik, pemalu, juga… tampan.

"Ah, sudahlah… Kerjaan juga sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi ke Mother's Hill…"

Ketika baru saja keluar dari pertanian, Claire melihat bayangan orang dari arah rumah Gotz berjalan menghampirinya. Dia adalah…

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Mungkin Cliff jatuh cinta gara-gara cheat… ah, masa bodo ah!_

_Oh iya, maaf saya bilang bingkisan itu dimasukkan ke saku, habis mereka ga punya tas! Memang secara logika, gak mungkin bisa dimasukin ke saku kecuali saku yang super gede. Lihat aja, kalau dikasih hadiah pasti Claire megang bingkisannya diatas kepala, terus lebarnya sebesar kepalanya!_

_And please review ya! Review ya! Ya! (maksa) XP_


	2. The Tale of Harvest Goddess

_Hi__ lagi! Kalau ada yang memang nunggu mau baca kelanjutannya, maaf agak lama! Coz saya malas ngetik… Capekkk… -_-'. Truz… Tolong review supaya saya lebih semangat dan supaya cerita ini ngga putus di tengah jalan! Truz… Mungkin kalo ada kesempatan saya bakal buat yang English Version! So... langsung aja, ini dia kelanjutannya, check it out!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 2: The Tale of Harvest Goddess

Kini orang itu berdiri di hadapan Claire. Orang yang berpakaian serba coklat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cliff. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Claire berpikir apakah Cliff akan memberikannya Cookies, sementara Cliff berpikir apakah dia jadi memberikan Cookies ke Claire.

"Umm… Hai Claire" sapa Cliff.

"Hai Cliff…"

Angin berhembus diantara mereka berdua. Suasananya sangat kaku.

"Mau kemana Cliff?" tanya Claire supaya suasana tidak kaku.

"Puncak Mother's Hill… Tapi cuacanya agak mendung… Jadi agak ragu akan kesana"

"Hmm… Gimana kalau kita pergi ke Hot Springs saja?

"Oke"

Mereka pun pergi ke Hot Springs dan mengamati air terjun. Cliff jarang pergi ke tempat ini, dan kalaupun dia kesini dia selalu menganggap tempat ini cantik. Cliff tiba-tiba bertanya memecah kesunyian.

"Katanya ada legenda tentang Harvest Goddess yang tinggal di kolam ini. Benar tidak ya?"

"Tentu saja benar. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya"

Cliff tersentak mendengar jawaban Claire.

"Be… Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Memang agak sulit." Jawab Claire.

"Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu dengannya. Caranya dengan melempar sesuatu ke kolam ini. Lebih baik yang dia sukai seperti bunga ini" sambung Claire sambil menunjuk setangkai bunga Moondrop.

"Oh, ya! Bunga! Aku janji pada Popuri untuk memberikannya bunga dari ladangku!"

Claire segera berdiri dan berkata pada Cliff:

"Aku duluan ya Cliff!"

"Ya…"

Claire pun segera berlari pergi. Cliff masih ingin memandang kolam misterius itu. Dia sangat penasaran dengan Harvest Goddess. Dia memetik bunga Moondrop yang ada di sebelahnya dan berharap dapat bertemu dengan Harvest Goddess. Lalu dia berdiri dan melempar bunga itu ke kolam.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah kolam itu berbentuk pusaran. Perlahan-lahan, muncul seorang wanita yang diyakini Cliff adalah Harvest Goddess. Rambutnya sangat panjang dan berwarna hijau, dijalin di sebelah kiri dan dihiasi bunga-bunga. Bajunya sangat anggun. Dia tersenyum pada Cliff dan berkata:

"Terima kasih bunganya, Cliff"

"Da… Darimana anda tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja tahu, karena aku adalah Harvest Goddess. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu memanggilku?"

"A… Aku penasaran dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu saja…"

"Oh, ya sudah. Sampai jumpa!"

Tiba-tiba saja Harvest Goddess menghilang. Cliff berpikir dan akhirnya menyesal tidak meminta apapun dari Harvest Goddess. Yah, misalnya minta nasihat supaya dia lebih berani memberi Cookies pada Claire atau yang lain.

Hujan sepertinya akan turun. Cliff segera keluar dari area Hot Springs. Tiba-tiba, dari arah pertanian Claire ada seseorang yang datang. Rambut pirang yang panjang, rompi ungu, dan celana pendek. Dia adalah Karen, sahabat Claire.

"Cliff!" Karen memanggil Cliff dengan suara yang membuat telinga Cliff sakit(syukur ngga rusak telinganya, kalau sempat harus ke THT emang Cliff punya uang!? Mana Dokter Trent suka ngutang di Supermarket, ngga mungkin kan ngutang dengan dia!?). Karen segera menghampiri Cliff.

"Aku baru saja dari pertanian Claire, tapi dia tidak ada. Kamu tahu tidak dia dimana?"

"Kalau tidak salah, dia bilang mau mengantar bunga ke tempat Popuri…"

"Oh" jawab Karen singkat. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Sudah kasih Cookies ke Claire?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu…?" Cliff bertanya balik dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku tahu kamu mau memberikannya. Jangan bohong"

Cliff tidak menjawab. Mukanya merah dan tertunduk.

"Cliff, kalau kau begitu terus, Claire nggak akan pernah jadi milikmu! Sudah ah, aku mau pulang!"

Karen meninggalkan Cliff yang masih terdiam. Benar juga kata Karen, pikir Cliff. Cliff pun berjalan tanpa arah sambil memikirkan hal itu. Tiba-tiba, ketika Cliff baru sampai di dekat Yodel Farm, dia ditabrak seseorang dari belakang dan mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Aduh!"teriak Cliff.

"Maaf, Cliff!"

Orang itu menjatuhkan banyak buku dan segera memunguti buku itu. Rambut hitam yang panjang, kacamata, rok biru, dan baju biru. Itu adalah Mary, penjaga perpustakaan.

"Tak apa" jawab Cliff singkat.

Cliff segera membantu Mary meungut buku-buku yang kira-kira berjumlah belasan itu. Cliff melihat ada ensiklopedia, kamus, dan banyak lagi, bahkan novel yang Mary tulis sendiri. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Cliff tertuju pada sebuah buku tua berjudul "Peri-peri Percaya Diri"

"Cliff?"

"Oh, eh, maaf" Cliff segera memberikan buku itu pada Mary.

"Kenapa kamu memandang buku ini, Cliff?" Tanya Mary. Dia pun berdiri, Cliff juga berdiri.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana isinya"

"Cerita ini sangat menakjubkan, cerita tentang seorang anak yang tidak percaya diri dan dibantu peri-peri. Dia akhirnya sadar percaya diri itu penting"

"Mary… Apakah memang percaya diri itu penting?"

"Tentu saja! Tanpa percaya diri, hidup tidak akan pernah maju! Oh, ya Cliff, sebenarnya aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu, tapi hujan sudah mulai turun. Aku duluan ya! Bye!" Mary pun meninggalkan Cliff sendiri.

Tapi, dialog dengan Mary tadi membuat Cliff yakin. Dia pikir, mau Claire menerima atau menolaknya, yang penting dia telah mencoba. Cliff berlari di tengah hujan dengan pasti. Bajunya yang basah tidak mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya sampai juga dia ke tempat yang dia tuju. Dia ketuk pintu itu.

"Ya…" terdengar suara Claire dari dalam.

Perlahan-lahan… Pintu terbuka. Dan sekarang Claire telah berdiri di hadapan Cliff.

"Cliff? Kenapa kamu datang hujan-hujan begini?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Uh… Mm…" Cliff tergagap.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk…"

"Terima kasih tapi tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini…"

Cliff merongoh sakunya dan memberikan Cookies itu pada Claire. Cliff lega karena bisa melakukannya. Tapi muka Cliff semerah tomat sekarang.

"Te… Terima kasih Cliff" muka Claire memerah dan dia tersenyum, menunjukkan wajahnya yang manis.

"Claire… Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Bye"

"Hati-hati, Cliff…" sahut Claire.

Claire menutup pintu dan memperhatikan bingkisan itu, warna bungkusnya putih dan ada pita berwarna pink yang menghiasinya. Claire menghela nafas dengan bahagia.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Bagaimana? Bagus atau jelek sepertinya? Saya pikir, kok Cliff ribet amat yah, Cuma ngasih cookies. Memang problemnya sengaja dibuat sederhana, karena habis ini bakal ada yang lebih dahsyat(lebay). -_-_

_Saya sengaja munculin Mary dengan bukunya, karena itu ada hubungannya dengan Episode selanjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya, …_

_Penasaran? Makanya Review biar saya nggak bosen! ;D Episode selanjutnya ada antagonis baruuuuuuuuuuuu…_


	3. New Rival is Coming!

_Makasih buat yang udah review! Walaupun cuma satu, tapi nambah semangat saya buat lanjutin cerita ini! Pokoknya, kalau bisa keep review ya! Soalnya saya pasti banyak salah dalam cerita ini, dan juga buat saya lebih semangat! Fire! Nah, ini dia… Kemunculan Rival buat Cliff._

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 3: New Rival is Coming!

Sekarang tanggal 30 Spring, hari terakhir musim semi. Claire sedang memanen tanaman musim seminya, karena besok pasti sudah layu karena musim panas sudah datang. Di tengah asiknya Claire memanen tanamannya, dia mendengar seseorang berkata:

"Yo!"

Claire menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap dan memakai bandana ungu di kepalanya. Rompinya berwarna coklat dengan celana coklat.

Dia pasti Kai, pikir Claire. Pria yang datang hanya setiap musim panas. Gray dan Rick sering menceritakan tentang Kai pada Claire. Gray berkata Kai adalah orang yang baik, sedangkan Rick berkata Kai itu seorang playboy karena sering menggoda adiknya, Popuri

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Kai.

"Oh… Maaf"

"Hehehe… Tak apa. Aku Kai. Aku hanya datang setiap musim panas. Apakah kamu tahu kedai kecil di pantai? Itu adalah tokoku. Aku tinggal di Doug's Inn dan sekamar dengan Cliff dan Gray" Kai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Claire. Aku pengurus pertanian ini" Claire pun menyambut tangan Kai.

"Kamu adalah petani yang pertama kali kulihat secantik ini. Ingat aku cuma datang setiap musim panas(udah tau kali!). Jadi luangkan waktumu untukku yah! Kalau kamu mau kencan denganku, Aku tidak masalah, kok"

Claire tersenyum. Dia bingung mau berkata apa.

"Ini sebagai tanda perkenalan. Kuharap kamu menyukainya" kata Kai sambil memberikan Claire sebuah Teddy Bear berwarna ungu.

"Wah, terima kasih Kai! Sebagai gantinya, aku kapan-kapan akan mampir ke kedaimu!" sahut Claire sambil tersenyum manis.

Entah kenapa, Kai merasa bahagia melihat senyum Claire. Dia langsung berkata:

"Betul, ya! Aku tunggu lho!"

Claire mengangguk. Kai berjalan menjauh. Sebelum Keluar dari pertanian Claire, Kai menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. Claire pun membalasnya. Dan, Kai pun pergi.

Claire kemudian berpikir, ucapan Gray benar. Kai adalah cowok yang baik. Claire pikir, Rick pasti salah paham karena Kai lembut pada perempuan.

"Lho, kok jadi mikirin Kai? Walaupun begitu, yang kusuka tetap Cliff!" kata Claire.

Di Doug's Inn, nampak Cliff, Gray dan Ann sedang berbincang. Cliff dan Gray lebih banyak diam, terutama Cliff. Yang banyak berceloteh hanya Ann.

Gubrakkk! Tiba-tiba pintu dibanting oleh seseorang. Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke pintu. Nampak Kai datang sambil bernyanyi.

"Kaiii! Haruskah selalu kubilang buka tutup pintu pelan-pelan?" teriak Ann.

"Maaf, Ann! Soalnya aku lagi senang" kata Kai sambil menuju mereka bertiga.

"Terserahlah" kata Ann yang masih kesal.

"Jangan marah dong, Ann! Nanti kecantikanmu hilang! Apalagi kamu manis sekali hari ini… Minta air putih, dong!"

"Giliran ada maunya, langsung muji aja!" kata Ann sambil mengambil segelas air. "Nih!"

"Thanks Ann" Kai langsung meneguk air itu.

"Sudah bertemu Claire?" tanya Gray pada Kai.

"Sudah, dong. Makanya aku senang sekarang" jawab Kai.

"Me… Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Cliff.

"Aku jadian sama dia"

"Hah!?" teriak Cliff, Ann, dan Gray. Kemudian mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" kata Kai sambil tertawa kecil. Cliff merasa sedikit lega, tapi dia masih penasaran apa maksud Kai.

"Maksudku, sepertinya aku sudah bertemu dengan soulmate-ku!"

"Langsung to the point aja deh, Kai!" sahut Ann sebal.

"Intinya, aku SUKA Claire! Gimana, udah jelas kan?"

"Gimana dengan Popuri?" tanya Gray.

"Aduh, Gray, sahabatku, aku kan sering bilang padamu, aku nggak suka Popuri. Aku suka dia, tapi hanya sebatas teman!"

"Kenapa kamu bisa suka Claire?" tanya Gray dengan wajah agak sebal.

"Lho… Jangan bilang kamu juga suka dia"

"Aku… Nggak… Mm…" Muka Gray langsung memerah.

"Sudah dulu ya semuanya! Aku mau istirahat, soalnya baru nyampe dari kota! Sekalian mau mimpiin Claire!" kata Kai sambil menuju lantai 2.

Cliff terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Cowok sekeren itu, mana bis dia menandinginya.

"Semuanya, aku pergi dulu ya…" kata Cliff sambil keluar dari Inn.

"Cliff…" kata Ann lirih. Gray bingung melihatnya.

Setelah keluar dari Inn, Cliff menghela nafas dengan sedih.

"Kenapa aku kedatangan saingan baru…?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Lagi lagi pake cheat biar hati Kai langsung merah… ckckckckck…_

_Coba tebak, siapa yang bakalan duluan menyatakan cinta ke Claire? _

_Please Review biar cerita ini ga putus… ^^_


	4. Battle in Love

_Akhirnya saya bisa bertemu anda yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini(kalau ada - . -)! Di Episode ini, pertarungan Cliff dan Kai makin memanas! Siapakah yang kira-kira bakal berhasil mengambil hati Claire? Suatu saat mungkin anda tahu jawabannya! Tolong review cerita ini atau langsung pm ke saya, karena saya yakin masih banyak kesalahan! Well, enjoy reading! ^^_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 4: Battle in Love

Hari itu hari musim panas yang sangat cerah. Claire duduk di tengah padang rumput di ladangnya. Rambut pirangnya sekali-kali ditiup angin musim panas yang sejuk. Dia melihat keadaan ladangnya. Didepannya, berjejer bunga Pink Cat. Disebelahnya, tampak padang rumput, dimana sapi-sapi, domba-domba dan ayam-ayamnya tengah asyik bermain. Sekali-kali dia menyapa peri-peri kurcaci, teman-temannya, yang membantunya melakukan semua itu. Ada yang mengurus binatang, menyiram tanaman, dan memanen.

Sangat banyak tanaman musim panas yang ditanam Claire. Tomat, bawang, jagung, labu, dan nanas. Semuanya berjejer rapi sesuai jenisnya. Claire tersenyum dan membaringkan badannya si rerumputan. Dia sangat bangga dengan apa yang telah ia buat. Padahal, waktu pertama kali dia datang, peternakan ini sangat terlantar. Ladangnya penuh dengan rumput liar, kayu, dan batu. Kandang ayam, kandang sapi, bahkan rumah Claire sendiri masih sangat sempit.

Tapi, sekarang semua sudah berubah. Tanaman di ladangnya tersusun rapi, semua kandang sudah diperluas, juga rumah Claire. Semua dilakukan oleh Gotz si tukang kayu.(kalau main jujur, ga bakal mungkin di musim panas pertama bisa sekaya ini! Kelihatan amat pake cheat!)

"…" Claire berpikir tentang sesuatu dan kemudian membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Oh, ya! Gotz! Aku harus menyuruhnya memperbaiki kandang anjing!" Claire segera berdiri dan berlari ke rumah Gotz.

Setelah sesaat masuk ke rumah Gotz, Claire keluar dan mengatakan pada Gotz:

"Thanks, Gotz. Aku pulang dulu ya"

"Ok. Aku akan mulai memperbaikinya besok" jawab Gotz.

Ketika sampai di perempatan Claire berkata pada dirinya sendiri:

"Ke puncak gunung, ah, mumpung hari cerah"

Claire pun menuju puncak gunung. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, kaki Claire tersandung batu, dia jatuh dan kakinya terkilir. Dia pun menangis. Di tengah tangisannya, Claire melihat Cliff datang. Cliff segera berlari menuju Claire.

"Kamu kenapa, Claire?" Tanya Cliff dengan muka khawatir.

"Kakiku terkilir…"

Cliff mengelus kaki Claire dan bertanya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kamu bisa berjalan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Cliff. Hiks…" jawab Claire sambil menangis.

Cliff bingung dan sangat panik melihatnya. Dia ingin mengendong Claire, tapi dia tak berani mengutarakannya.

"Claire… Aku…"

Sebelum Cliff berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada seseorang yang datang. Orang itu segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kai.

"Oh, Claire! Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

Cliff agak sebal ketika Kai datang. Pupus sudah harapannya menjadi "pahlawan" bagi Claire.

"Aku terjatuh, Kai…"

"Apa yang sakit?"

"Kakiku…"

"Bisa berjalan?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa…"

"Kalau begitu, Cliff, ayo kita antar Claire ke rumahnya. Claire ayo naik ke punggungku"

Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, pikir Cliff. Tapi, salahnya sendiri tidak mengutarakannya dengan cepat. Claire pun naik ke punggung Kai. Kai mulai berjalan, Cliff mengikuti dari belakang. Kai berkata kepada Claire:

"Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh?"

"Kakiku tersandung batu…"

"Lain kali harus hati-hati ya"

Claire mengangguk dan menoleh pada Cliff yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dia melihat Cliff seperti sedang bad mood. Claire mencoba untuk tersenyum, Cliff pun membalasnya. Tapi yang bisa dihasilkan mereka hanya senyum aneh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Claire. Setelah masuk ke rumah Claire, Kai membaringkan Claire di tempat tidurnya. Dia mengelus kaki Claire dan bertanya dengan lembut:

"Masih sakit?"

"Iya, Kai"

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan memanggil Dokter"

Kai pun pergi. Kini tinggal Claire dan Cliff disana. Suasananya hening beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Claire berkata:

"Cliff… Aku harus membantu kurcaci-kurcaci itu. Mereka pasti capek"

Claire mencoba untuk bangun. Tapi, Cliff memegang lenganya dan membaringkannya kembali.

"Jangan Claire, kamu masih belum sehat. Biar aku yang melakukannya"

"Tapi, Cliff…"

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja. Aku kan juga sering membantumu"

"Cliff, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih…"

"Tidak apa… Kita kan teman…"

Claire tersenyum. Cliff juga tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Cliff melihat boneka Teddy Bear berwarna ungu. Dia ingat Kai pernah memegang boneka seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Cliff?" tiba-tiba Claire bertanya.

"Itu… Darimana kamu mendapatkan boneka itu?" tanya Cliff sambil menunjuk boneka itu.

"Oh… Aku mendapatkannya dari Kai…"

"Oh…" jawab Cliff singkat.

Cliff sudah menduganya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Cliff belum pernah memberikan Claire hadiah, paling cuma waktu Spring Thanksgiving Festival.

Kriet… Cklek. Bunyi pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Nampak Dokter dan Kai masuk. Dokter segera mendekati Claire.

"Kudengar kakimu terkilir, kaki yang mana?"

"Kaki yang sebelah kiri, Trent…"

"Claire, mengapa kamu memanggil Dokter dengan sebutan "Trent"?" tanya Kai. Kai mengira itu adalah nama kesayangan atau sejenisnya.

"Lho… Itu kan nama Dokter yang asli. Waktu pertama kali ke sini pun, Trent menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu. Ya kan, Trent?"

"Ya, betul" jawab Dokter singkat sambil membalut perban di kaki Claire setelah melakukan pijatan.

"Sepertinya seminggu lagi baru bisa sembuh total"

"Apa!? Seminggu lagi!? Tapi empat hari lagi ada festival sapi. Gimana aku bisa bersiap-siap dalam keadaan begini!?"

"Tenang, Claire. Pelan-pelan saja" kata Kai lembut.

Claire mengangguk dan kemudian melihat Cliff. Tatapan Cliff seolah mengatakan "Aku pasti akan berusaha agar kamu bisa menang dalam festival itu". Claire merasa sedikit lega.

"Pakailah tongkat ini kalau mau berjalan" kata Dokter sambil memberikan sebuah tongkat.

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Taruh saja disana"

"Sudah dulu ya, Claire. Kami pulang dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh" kata Kai.

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah Claire. Mulai dari Dokter, Kai, baru Cliff. Sebelum keluar, Cliff sempat melihat Claire dan tersenyum kepadanya. Claire pun membalasnya.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Nah, nah, nah! Maaf saya agak lama update! Tapi, akhirnya bisa update juga! Maaf ya, saya pake cerita yang pake cheat, coz soalnya HM saya pake cheat, tapi cuma pake cheat uang kok! Btw, please review! :3_


	5. The Harvest Sprites

_Sekali lagi maaf saya agak lama update! Coz lagi bosan ngetik... (jangan tiru saya ya!) Mana doki-doki nunggu hasil rapor mid… Makanya ngadat-ngadat. Pulsa modem sekarat… Well, check out Chapter 5!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 5: The Harvest Sprites

Claire sedang duduk di rerumputan sabil melihat Cliff bekerja. Padahal ini baru jam 6 pagi, tapi Cliff sudah semangat sekali. Padahal, ada Harvest Sprites yang bisa membantunya, tapi Cliff terlalu semangat.

"Cliff, aku masuk ke dalam dulu ya, soalnya aku belum makan. Kamu sudah makan?"

"Sudah"

"Kalau begitu kutinggal dulu, ya. Kalau kurcaci-kurcaci itu datang, perkenalkan dirimu. Mereka memang sedikit cerewet, tapi mereka baik"

Cliff menganggukan kepalanya. Claire tertatih-tatih menuju rumahnya dengan tongkat. Cliff iba melihatnya. Ingin rasanya Cliff membantunya, tapi Claire berkata dia bisa sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para kurcaci yang ditunggu datang. Mereka bertujuh datang berbaris dengan rapi. Tapi, ketika melihat Cliff, mereka berhenti dan saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Siapa dia? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" kata yang berbaju oren.

"Apakah dia berbahaya?" kata yang berbaju kuning.

"Mana Claire? Jangan-jangan dia sudah dimakan olehnya…" kata yang berbaju biru tua.

"Mana mungkin…" kata yang berbaju biru muda.

"Hush! Kalian semua jangan sembarangan kalau bicara!" kata yang berbaju merah. Kurcaci merah itu berjalan menuju Cliff.

"Hai budum! Kamu siapa?"

"Aku Cliff, aku membantu pertanian Claire untuk sementara"

"Kamu siapanya Claire, budum?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bodoh, sudah pasti pacarnya!" sahut kurcaci berbaju ungu.

"Hei, apa yang kalian katakan!?" teriak Cliff.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Claire yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Oh, budum! Kami baru saja mau berkenalan dengan budum yang ini…"(maaf kalimatnya agak aneh ^^) kata kurcaci berbaju merah.

"Oh ya, kurcaci-kurcaci, ini Cliff, dia akan membantu kita selama aku sakit"

"Kenapa kakimu, budum?" tanya kurcaci berbaju oren.

"Aku terjatuh dan terkilir. Oh ya, kalian sudah mempernalkan nama kalian pada Cliff?"

"Belum…" jawab mereka serentak.

"Kalau begitu mulai dariku. Aku Chef! Aku ketua tim ini dan aku hobi memasak!" kata si merah.

"Aku Aqua! Aku yang paling mengerti style dari yang lain!" kata si biru muda.

"Aku Bold! Aku suka berita hangat!" kata si ungu.

"Aku Nappy! Aku suka bermain!" kata si oren.

"Aku Hoggy! Aku paling suka makan dan tidur!" kata si kuning.

"Aku Staid! Aku suka memancing!" kata si biru tua.

"Lho, mana Timid?" tanya Claire.

"Aku disini…" jawab si hijau yang bersembunyi di balik Staid.

"Cliff, ini Timid. Dia kurcaci yang paling pemalu" kata Claire.

Cliff tersenyum pada Timid. Timid pun membalasnya walau sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Staid.

"Kalian bekerjalah dulu, aku mau melihat Martha" kata Claire.

"Siapa itu Martha?" tanya Cliff.

"Dia sapi yang akan aku ikut lombakan. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu!"

Claire segera mnuju kandang sapi dengan tertatih-tatih. Setelah Claire pergi, Bold mendekati Cliff dan berkata kepadanya:

"Budum menyukai Claire, kan?"

"A… Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Cliff balik dengan muka yang memerah.

"Jangan bohong, budum. Aku tahu, kok. Dan sepertinya Claire juga menyukaimu, budum" jawab Aqua.

"Darimana kalian tahu…?" tanya Cliff.

"Dari tatapan mata. Tatapan matamu dan Claire sejenis. Kelihatan sekali kalian saling menyukai" jawab Nappy.(tajem banget sih perasaanya!- . -)

"A… Aku dan Claire hanya teman…"

"Tapi, tatapannya berbeda dengan tatapan Claire pada… Hmmm… Siapa ya… Cowok yang sering datang akhir-akhir ini" respon Bold.

"Kai?" tebak Cliff.

"Iya, Kai! Dia benar-benar cowok yang baik! Dia sering mengajariku resep masakan yang belum kuketahui!" jawab Chef.

"Dia juga sering memberikan Wine kesukaanku!" timpal Bold.

"Dia sering bermain denganku!" sahut Nappy.

Cliff tidak menyangka Kai sudah bersahabat dengan Harvest Sprites sebelum dia sendiri. Itu berarti, Kai sering datang kesini.

"Sepertinya, Kai juga suka dengan Claire, budum! Jangan sampai Claire direbut olehnya, budum!" kata Staid.

Tiba-tiba, Claire keluar dari kandang sapi dengan menangis.

"Cliff!" teriaknya sambil menangis.

Claire mencoba berlari menuju Cliff, tapi dia oleng karena kakinya. Cliff segera menangkapnya dan mendekapnya.

"Ada apa, budum…?" tanya Hoggy.

"Hiks… Martha… sakit…" jawab Claire dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Padahal tiga hari lagi festival sapinya… Aku harus bagaimana, Cliff…?" sambungnya.

"Claire… Jangan khawatir… Martha pasti akan segera sembuh…"

"Cliff… Maaf… Aku telah membuat bajumu basah…"

"Tidak apa. Yang paling penting sekarang aku harus pergi untuk membeli obatnya"

Cliff segera membantu Claire duduk di rerumputan dan segera pergi. Setelah Cliff pergi, Timid mendekati Claire dan berkata:

"Aku pasti akan membantu budum agar Martha cepat sembuh…"

Timid memeluk Claire dan berusaha menghiburnya. Timid memang hanya bisa dekat dengan Claire(6 saudaranya yang lain juga tentunya)

Di tempat lain, Cliff baru saja sampai di jalan dekat Poultry Farm. Di depan toko itu, nampak Kai dan Rick sedang adu mulut.

"Dulu kau menggoda adikku, tapi sekarang malah mengejar Claire!" sahut Rick dengan lantang.

"Memangnya kenapa!? Apa salahnya!?" jawab Kai.

"Aku tidak mau Claire tersakiti seperti Popuri!"

"Perkataanmu seperti kamu adalah suami Claire"

"Jaga mulutmu!" teriak Rick dengan muka yang memerah.

"Ok… Ok… Kalau begitu aku pergi saja"

Kai segera meninggalkan Rick. Rick pun memasuki tokonya sambil mengoceh.

"Hmmm..." Cliff bingung melihatnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia segera memasuki toko itu. Dia segera menghampiri Lilia, ibu Rick dan Popuri.

"Lho… Cliff… Tumben… Ada apa kemari?" tanya Lilia.

"Iya, Cliff. Jarang-jarang kamu kemari" kata Popuri.

"Soalnya sapi Claire ada yang sakit… Dan Yodel Farm sedang tutup… Tapi kudengar kalian menjual obat yang sama" jelas Cliff.

Mendengar nama Claire, Rick segera mendekati Cliff.

"Lho… Sebentar lagi kan ada festival sapi…" katanya.

"Iya… Makanya aku cepat-cepat kesini. Claire sedang sakit, makanya aku membantunya"

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Rick antusias.

"Kakinya terjatuh dan terkilir. Makanya aku membantunya"

"Oh…" Rick menjawab singkat sambil naik ke lantai dua.

Rick berpikir bahwa dia lebih berpengalaman dalam mengurus binatang. Tapi kenapa Claire minta tolong pada Cliff?

"Rick, kamu kenapa bermuka seperti itu? Cemburu ya?" tanya Popuri dengan nada mengejek.

"Popuri!" teriak Rick sambil mempercepat langkahnya ke lantai dua.

"Jangan pikirkan, Cliff. Aku cuma bercanda" kata Popuri sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, Cliff… Berapa obat yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Lilia.

"Ummm… Aku beli 5 saja"

"Oke… Ini dia…" kata Lilia sambil memberikan obat ke Cliff.

"Terima kasih, Lilia. Ini uangnya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye"

"hati-hati di jalan, Cliff!" sahut Popuri.

"Jangan sungkan untuk datang kesini" kata Lilia.

Cliff tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke pertanian Claire.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Saya nggak begitu banyak tahu tentang Bold ama Staid. Jadi keterangannya ngarang ngarang aja. Kalau ada yang tau kasih tau saya, ya! Baik lewat review atau pm. Truz… Ada yang bisa nebak ga siapa yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaanya ke Claire? Show me your skill to be a detective! Please pm and review to guess that! :D_


	6. The Prize for You

_Maaf lagi lama update. Oh iya soal past episode, nama sapinya keren banget yah? Dan… Mohon maaf buat yang bernama Martha! Peace, and pm or review! :3_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 6: The Prize for You

Di pertanian Claire terlihat sepi. Tidak satupun Harvest Sprites yang lalu lalang bekerja. Ternyata mereka semua ada di kandang sapi. Nampak Cliff sedang memberi obat pada Martha, sedangkan Claire sedang mengelus Martha. Para Harvest Sprites mengelilingi mereka. Claire memeluk Martha dan berkata:

"Kamu pasti akan segera sembuh Martha…"

"Moo…" jawab Martha singkat.(Kayak ngerti ya? #sapi jeniusss)

"Claire… Sepertinya Martha sudah membaik. Kita biarkan saja dia istirahat" kata Cliff.

"Ya…" kata Claire sambil berusaha berdiri. Cliff segera membantu Claire berjalan.

"Oh ya, Cliff! Aku janji pada Kai akan makan siang di kedainya sekarang. Bisa nggak kamu ikut?"

"Hmm…" Cliff bingung mau ikut atau tidak.

"Ayolah Cliff…" bujuk Claire sambil memegang tangan Cliff.

"Baiklah…"

Mereka pun pergi ke sana dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kedai Kai. Kai segera menyambut mereka berdua.

"Wah… Wah… Claire, kamu datang!" kata Kai dengan gembira.

"Ayo masuk!" sambungnya.

"Trims Kai" kata Claire sambil duduk di bangku yang disediakan Kai.

"Jadi dua pelangganku yang terhormat… Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kai.

"Aku mau Spaghetti dan es serut!" jawab Claire.

"Aku juga sama dengan Claire…" jawab Cliff pelan.

"Ok, ok!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kai datang membawa dua hidangan.

"Selamat menikmati!" kata Kai sambil menaruh makanan-makanan itu di meja. Dia pun duduk di tempat yang tersisa.

"Kamu tidak makan, Kai?" tanya Claire.

"Aku sudah makan tadi" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama, mereka menghabiskan makanan itu. Setelah selesai, Kai dan Claire berbincang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sesekali. Cliff hanya diam melihatnya. Terus terang dia cemburu.

"Cliff, apa yang salah? Kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya Claire.

"Aku ingat ada janji… Maaf Claire, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang nanti?" tanya Claire dengan muka kecewa.

"Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir! Aku bisa mengantarmu!" jawab Kai.

Claire tersenyum pada Kai. Tapi mukanya masih terlihat kecewa.

"Aku pergi dulu…"

"Hati-hati, Cliff!" sahut Claire.

Cliff tersenyum dan keluar dari kedai itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada janji, hanya dia tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke gereja. (Jiah… Kalo kayak begini mulu kapan kamu bisa dapat Claire, Cliff? Tapi di kenyataan hidup, cowok yang kayak gini udah hampir punah ya… :D)

Cliff segera keluar dari area pantai dan dia menuju gereja. Setelah sampai di gereja, Carter menyambutnya.

"Ada apa, Cliff? Tumben kamu datang lambat kesini"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Cliff pun segera duduk dan merenung. Carter tidak bingung melihatnya, karena Cliff memang sering begitu.

Sekitar jam 3 sore, Cliff memutuskan pergi ke Inn. Ketika baru keluar, Cliff berpapasan dengan seseorang. Ternyata dia Karen.

"Hai Karen…" sapa Cliff pelan.

"Cliff?" muka Karen sangat antusias melihat Cliff. Karen segera mendekati Cliff.

"Aku baru saja dari pertanian Claire" kata Karen.

"Cliff, mengapa kau tega meninggalkan dia?" sambungnya.

"Kan ada Kai…"

"Kai, Kai, Kai!" nada bicara Karen meninggi.

"Dia sainganmu, Cliff! Kenapa kamu mau saja melepas Claire!?"

"Pikirkan itu, Cliff!" ujar Karen sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Karen benar…" bisik Cliff lirih.

Esoknya, Cliff membantu Claire seperti biasanya. Martha semakin membaik. Sehari sebelum festival, Martha sudah sehat.

"Lho… Mana Martha?" tanya Cliff yang baru memasuki kandang sapi.

"Hehehe, kaget?" jawab seseorang.

Cliff menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya itu Claire.

"Martha sudah sembuh, Cliff! Tadi dia dibawa Barley untuk lomba besok!" katanya. Tiba-tiba Claire memeluk Cliff.

"Cliff, Martha tidak akan bisa sembuh tanpa bantuanmu. Terima kasih"

"Sa… Sama-sama…" muka Cliff memerah.

Claire pun melepas pelukannya. Dia berbalik.

"Kamu akan datang besok, kan?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Ya… Mungkin"

"Benarkah?" Claire menoleh ke Cliff.

"Habis, kamu jarang datang kalau ada festival! Aku sangat senang!" Claire tersenyum dengan manis. Cliff pun membalasnya.

Esoknya, saat festival, Martha memenangkan kontes. Martha dan Claire diberikan masing-masing medali. Setelah semuanya selesai, Claire menghampiri Cliff.

"Cliff!" sahutnya sambil berlari.

"Kamu lihat? Martha menang!" sambungnya.

Cliff tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Claire melepaskan medalinya dan mengalungkannya ke leher Cliff.

"Claire?" tanya Cliff bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa memenangkan ini kalau bukan karena kamu. Jadi, penghargaan ini juga untukmu!" katanya sambil memegang tangan Cliff.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Cliff"

"Uhm… Ya…"

Tiba-tiba, Mayor Thomas mengumumkan sesuatu. Dia berkata:

"Festival terdekat adalah festival kembang api. Jadi, tontonlah bersama teman, keluarga, atau pasanganmu!"

Cliff berpikir. Dia berniat akan mengundang Claire ke festival kembang api sebelum keduluan oleh Kai.

Setelah itu, Cliff membantu Cliare membawa Martha ke kandangnya.

"Phew, aku capek sekali!" kata Claire.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Maukah kamu menonton kembang api bersamaku?" tanya Ciff dengan muka yang memerah, dan muka Claire pun juga memerah.

"Uh… Mm… Mungkin permintaanmu terlalu cepat, tapi… Tentu"

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Mereka sangat bahagia.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Gimana? Seru, mendebarkan, romantis, dramatis, overacting, lebay, alay, atau berlebihan, atau masih ada komentar lain? Maaf saya HAMPIR jarang cepat update. Teruz… PM atau review saya ya biar tambah semangat dan cerita ini ngga putus di tengah jalan! Fire!_


	7. Kai's Confession

_Pertanyaan yang sempat saya tanyakan kemarin akhirnya terjawab di episode ini! Yang menyatakan adalah… Dilihat dari judulnya pasti udah tahu! Well, check it and pm or review please! :D_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 7: Kai's Confession

Sejak hari itu, hari dimana Cliff mengundang Claire untuk menonton kembang api bersama-sama, Claire berpikir bahwa hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Claire selalu nampak bahagia sejak hari itu. Tapi kadang, Claire berpikir, mengapa dia sebahagia ini? Cliff hanya mengajaknya menonton? Mungkin hanya sebagai teman? Yah, walaupun begitu Claire tetap senang memikirkannya.

Rasa tidak sabar Claire semakin menggebu karena hari ini tanggal 23 musim panas. Itu berarti, perayaannya besok! Pagi ini, Claire seperti biasanya mengecek kotak suratnya. Ternyata ada 3 pucuk surat di dalamnya. (Dari dulu bingung dah… Siapa sih yang jadi tukang pos? Kalau di Harvest Moon 64 ada Harris… Tapi disini Harris jadi polisi…)

Surat pertama adalah surat dari Mayor Thomas tentang festival besok(rajin amat dah!). Claire pun tersenyum dan bergumam:

"Memang walikota yang baik, sampai-sampai mengirimkan surat untuk setiap warganya"

Ketika melihat surat kedua, ada label Supermarket di depannya.

"Ini pasti surat pemberitahuan ada stok baru"

Persis. Surat itu memberitahukan bahwa Supermarket telah menyediakan bibit musim gugur(kecepetan!). Claire tersenyum dan melipat kedua surat tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Claire melihat ke surat ketiga.

"Dari siapa ya?"

Claire memperhatikan amplop itu. Warnanya putih, dan ada namanya tercantum di depannya. Karena merasa surat itu penting, dia memasukkannya ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah, Claire duduk di kasurnya dan perlahan-lahan membuka surat itu. Isinya adalah:

Kepada Claire,

Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Tolong datang ke pantai saat jam 1 siang. Aku harap kamu akan datang.

Kai

Ternyata dari Kai… Tapi, apa maksudnya?" tanya Claire pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah semuanya selesai, dan jam menunjukkan jam 1 siang, Claire pergi ke pantai. Di tengah jalan, Cliff melihat Claire. Entah dasar apa, Cliff jadi penasaran dan mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di pantai, Claire melihat Kai sedang menatap laut. Claire segera menghampirinya. Sedangkan bersembunyi(udah berapa kali sih kamu ngumpet Cliff,,,, - _ -').

"Kai, ada apa kamu memanggilku pakai surat segala?" tanya Claire.

Kai menoleh ke Claire dan menatapnya dengan mata serius. Claire segera berdiri di samping Kai.

"Kai…?"

"Claire?"

"Ya?"

"Aku memanggilmu untuk menceritakan sesuatu dan menanyakan beberapa hal" jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Claire.

"Claire… Kamu pasti sudah tahu sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir dan aku harus pulang"

Claire menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan… Selama musim panas tahun ini… Seperti biasa, yang makan di kedaiku sangat sedikit…" kata Kai sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu banyak orang di kota ini yang membenciku. Tapi, Claire kamu tidak membenciku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kai" jawab Claire yakin.

"Dan Claire…" Kai menoleh ke Claire. Claire pun menoleh kepadanya.

"Maukah kamu menonton kembang api bersamaku?"

Deg! Muka Claire memerah. Cliff yang dari tadi mengintip pun terkejut. Jangan-jangan Claire akan membatalkan janjinya hanya untuk Kai?

"Uhm… Tapi Kai…" jawab Claire bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah ada janji…"

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Kai dengan muka kecewa.

"Cliff" jawab Claire singkat.

"Oh…" Kai menghela nafas. Tapi dia belum menyerah.

"Claire…" Kai mengenggam kedua tangan Claire. Mukanya memerah.

"Sejak aku berkenalan denganmu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Memang aku sudah sering merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi… Perasaanku padamu tak sebanyak perasaanku pada yang lain. Suaramu… Wajahmu… Aku ingin selalu mendengar dan melihatnya. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu. Aku ingin menjagamu" sambung Kai.

Claire tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya tertunduk malu. Wajahnya sangat merah.

"Sebenarnya… Ayahku memaksaku menutup kedaiku. Aku bingung. Tapi karena kamu, aku menjalankan pekerjaanku dengan semangat" sambungnya lagi.

Kai menghela nafas lagi. Kemudian dia berkata lagi dengan Claire dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Claire! Lihat aku!"

"Ng?" jawab Claire seraya melihat wajah Kai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Claire. Kau telah membuatku bahagia selama aku mengenalmu. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama, Claire"

Cukup. Cliff tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Dia segera pergi dari sana. Tak tahu hendak kemana, dia berjalan tanpa arah menuju Yodel Farm(awas nabrak!).

"Kai…" Claire mengeluarkan tangannya dari genggaman Kai.

Kemudian Claire berbalik. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia tidak berani melihat wajah Kai.

"Te… Terima kasih atas perasaanmu, Kai. Tapi…" Claire menghela nafas.

Keberanian Claire mulai muncul. Dia berbalik lagi, tapi kepalanya masih menunduk.

"A… Aku suka Kai. Tapi, hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih…"

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu punya perasaan itu terhadapku…" sambungnya.

"Kai…" kata Claire lirih. Dia sudah berani menatap wajah Kai. Wajah Kai nampak sedih.

"Aku sangat minta maaf. Aku harap atas kejadian ini kamu tak akan membenciku. Aku ingin kita tetap berteman"

Kai mengangguk. Claire pun berjalan menjauh menuju Town Square.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" katanya.

"Claire!" teriak Kai.

"Hah?" Claire berhenti dan menoleh ke Kai.

"Apakah ada lelaki lain yang kamu cintai di kota ini?"

"Jika aku jawab tidak berarti aku bohong, Kai"

"Siapa?"

Claire tersenyum pada Kai. Dia pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cliff…" bisik Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Di tempat lain, Cliff sedang berjalan sampai di depan pertanian Claire. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari belakang.

"Oh, maaf Cliff!" teriak orang itu. Rupanya itu Claire.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Claire.

"Aku cuma jalan-jalan…"

"Oh…"

"Claire?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kita jadi menonton kembang api bersama-sama?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apakah kamu benar-benar ingin pergi denganku?"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, Cliff?" tanya Claire heran.

"So… Soalnya… Kamu dan Kai…"

Claire tekejut. Mukanya memerah dan dia berkata:

"Ka… Kamu… Mendengar pembicaraan ka… kami?"

Cliff mengangguk. Mukanya tertunduk.

"Cliff!" Claire menepuk pundak Cliff.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu. Lagipula, aku tidak merasakan seperti apa yang Kai rasakan kepadaku"

Cliff menatap wajah Claire.

"Yakin?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya!" jawab Claire sambil tersenyum. Cliff pun membalas senyumannya.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Gimana? Jadi yang mengira Kai yang menyatakan perasaanya duluan… Ping Pong! Anda mempunyai naluri yang cukup bagus! Nah, di chapter ini, tidak ada lagi rival yang serius buat Cliff… Saya mau buka sedikit Chapter 2-nya, saya mau ambil scene di kota lain, jadi, Claire pertaniannya pindah… Terus kota baru, rival baru. Saya rencananya mau bikin 2 rival untuk Cliff dan 1 rival untuk Claire! Tapi nggak tau kapan mau dibikin - _ -'_

_Teruz… Mau lihat chapter 2? Sabar ya! Paling beberapa bulan kedepan! Soalnya habis ini, saya mau buat English version cerita ini, truz mau buat cerita tentang Jack!_

_Review ato pm ya. Soalnya kecepatan update saya bergantung dengan berapa banyak yang review ato pm :3_


	8. The Firewoks Festival and Farewell

_Hi lagi! Maaf ya lama lagi! Nih Chap 8, oh ya, saya gak banyak bikin pasangan yang sesuai dengan HM MFoMT. Malah ada yang dari HM 64, termasuk event-nya. Jadi, jangan heran ya kalau pasangannya beda!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 8: The Fireworks Festival and Farewell

Setelah kejadian antara Kai dan Claire di pantai, Kai duduk di bangku Town Square sambil merenung.

"Sudah kuduga Claire menyukai Cliff" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, Ann lewat. Dia berhenti dan memperhatikan Kai yang nampaknya sedang berpikir. Kai belum menyadari kehadiran Ann. Tiba-tiba Kai berteriak:

"Sial! Aku keduluan!"

Ann bingung melihatnya. Dia pun berkata:

"Kai? Kamu seperti ingin membunuh orang"

"Oh, kamu Ann…"

Ann duduk di sebelah Kai dan memperhatikan wajah Kai yang sedang kesal.

"Lagi bad mood, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iyalah, nggak lihat mukaku ini?"

"Hmmm… Karena apa?"

"Begini Ann…" Kai menghela nafas. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Barusan ini, aku memanggil Claire ke pantai" sambungnya.

"Terus?" tanya Ann antusias.

"Terus, aku mengundangnya ke festival kembang api, tapi dia bilang dia sudah janji dengan Cliff"

Ann berpikir, sebenarnya dia berharap Cliff mengajaknya. Tapi ternyata Cliff sudah mengajak Claire.

"Halo… Ann?"

"Eh… Maaf"

"Kemudian aku bilang "aku cinta denganmu, Claire". Tapi dia malah bilang dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama" Kai menghela nafas lagi.

"Sepertinya dia suka sama…" sambungnya. Tapi Ann memotong perkataan Kai.

"Cliff?"

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Itu kan udah jadi rahasia umum, Kai! Udah dari dulu kali!"

"Sebenarnya Kai… Aku juga berharap Cliff mengajakku ke festival itu. Tapi… Yah, kamu tahu kan…" sambung Ann.

"Kita bernasib sama, dong!"

"Ya… Mungkin benar…"

"Gimana sebagai orang yang bernasib sama pergi sama-sama ke festival besok"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan" kata Ann sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, Ann! Aku mau ke toko dulu, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Lho? Bukannya kamu nanti ke Inn?"

"Kalau gitu sampai jumpa nanti malam…" kata Kai dengan malu.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa, diiringi langit bewarna jingga, menandai hari sudah sore.

Besok malamnya, sudah banyak orang yang memenuhi pantai. Ada yang berkelompok, berpasangan, dan sendirian. Nampak sebuah kerumunan, yaitu Kai, Ann, Rick, Karen, Gray, Popuri, Dokter, Elli, dan Mary. Mereka heboh karena baru melihat Kai dan Ann yang datang bersama.

"Lho, sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanya Karen.

"Hei, Karen! Siapa bilang kami pacaran!?" teriak Ann. Mukanya memerah.

"Waahh, muka Ann memerah!" kata Elli.

"Kalian memang pasangan serasi!" kata Gray sambil menyikut Kai.

"Apakah kelihatannya begitu?" tanya Kai.

"Kai!" teriak Ann. Mukanya makin memerah.

"Kai, kamu gimana sih? Pertama ngejar Popuri, terus Claire, sekarang Ann!" teriak Rick.

"Rick! Kok kamu masih membahas itu, sih!? Lagipula aku kan…" kata Popuri sambil melirik Gray. Gray pun tersenyum pada Popuri. Popuri pun membalasnya. Rick bingung melihatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Cliff dan Claire?" tanya Gray, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya… Padahal sebentar lagi festival mulai…" kata Mary sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Kita kan udah janjian disini" kata Popuri.

"Paling sebentar lagi datang, tunggu saja" kata Dokter.

"Apa aku yang salah lihat atau mereka berdua memang menuju kemari?" kata Kai.

Semua menoleh ke arah yang Kai lihat. Nampak Cliff dan Claire berjalan mendekat.

"Hai semua!" sapa Claire.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya Claire.

"Tentang suatu pasangan yang serasi" jawab Karen sambil tersenyum.

"Claire… Boleh aku pinjam Cliff sebentar saja?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Ya…"

Kai pun menarik lengan Cliff dan menjauh dari kelompok itu. Setelah cukup jauh, Kai berhenti.

"Kai… Kenapa kamu…" tanya Cliff.

"Shhtttt! Jangan keras-keras!" kata Kai sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Begini, Cliff…" kata Kai. Dia menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukai Claire… Begitu juga dia. Aku akui, aku juga suka dia. Tapi, dia lebih suka denganmu, Cliff. Dia lebih bahagia denganmu" sambungnya. Dia menghela nafas lagi.

"Maka dari itu, Cliff!" Kai menepuk kedua pundak Cliff.

"Jangan buat Claire sedih. Jagalah dia sebisamu. Aku tidak akan segan untuk merebutnya jika kau tidak membuatnya bahagia, Cliff! Aku percayakan Claire kepadamu!"

"Kai… Apa kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Cliff pelan.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan orang yang aku cintai dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Tentu saja aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Ini demi kebaikannya juga. Aku akan berusaha mencari pengganti Claire. Nah, ayo kembali kesana!"

Cliff mengangguk. Mereka kembali ke kelompok itu.

"Kok lama banget, sih? Tuh, Mayor Thomas udah bilang kalau festivalnya akan segera dimulai!" kata Ann.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi mencari tempat yang bagus!" kata Gray.

"Yaa!" sahut semuanya. Mereka berlari menuju dermaga. Akhirnya kembang api dimulai.

"Cantik ya, Cliff?" tanya Claire pada Cliff.

"Ya" jawab Cliff singkat sambil tersenyum. Cliff merasa sangat bahagia di festival itu.

Hari-hari berlalu sejak malam itu. Tak terasa sudah musim gugur. Di pantai, nampak Kai mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-teman barunya. Kenapa teman baru? Karena selama ini Kai belum pernah punya teman sebanyak ini di Mineral Town.

"Kai, kapan kau kembali?" tanya Ann.

"Mungkin tahun depan, Ann. Kamu khawatir bakal rindu aku, ya?" tanya Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ng… Nggak!" jawab Ann. Mukanya memerah.

"Hehehe" tawa Kai.

"Oh ya, semuanya. Kalau aku pergi, berarti tokoku akan tutup sampai tahun depan. Aku akan kembali musim panas berikutnya!"

Kai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada setiap temannya. Tiba di giliran Cliff, Kai berbisik padanya:

"Ingat janjimu"

Cliff tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian Kai berjalan ke arah Claire.

"Claire… Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Kai! Sampai ketemu tahun depan!"

Tiba-tiba, kapal yang akan ditumpangi Kai datang. Kai segera naik dan melambaikan tangannya. Raut sedih mulai terpancar di wajah Kai. Dia bergumam:

"Akhirnya aku bisa merasa bahagia disini" Kai menghela nafas bahagia.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Saya sengaja gak buat KaiXPopuri, karena saya agak benci itu. Jadi saya ambil pasngan di HM 64, yaitu PopuriXGray. Kyaaa~ cocok banget deh! Dan akhirnya Kai pergi, dan tinggal Cliff dan Claire. Tapi, masih satu bulan lagi Cliff bakal ngaku… Dasar Cliff! Please pm or review, okay? :D_


	9. New Job for Cliff

_Sekarang konflik-konfliknya gak serius-serius amat. Cuma nunggu kehidupan mereka ampe tahap semuanya lengkap aja. Nah, disini Cliff bakal dapat pekerjaan baru. Yah, siapa yang pernah main HM MFoMT/FoMT/BTN/BTN for Girl 90% pasti tau! Tapi tentu aja yang pernah maen ampe musim dingin dan tau Cliff harus disuruh kerja. Nah… Check it, review, and pm please! :3_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 9: New Job for Cliff

Musim gugur. Sudah hampir setahun Cliff menetap di Mineral Town. Dia melihat ke kalender. Hari ini tanggal 13 musim gugur. Cliff sadar, uangnya tinggal sedikit dan tidak mungkin dia tinggal di Inn gratis(mirip Nami ya ^^)

Cliff bosan. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke puncak Mother's Hill. Dia pergi ke peternakan Claire, untuk mengajak Claire ke puncak gunung bersama-sama.

"Claire? Claire?"panggil Cliff. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu rumah Claire, memeriksa kandang sapi, kuda, dan ayam. Tapi Claire tidak ada. Tiba-tiba Cliff merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di kakinya.

"Guk!" seekor anjing mengelus-ngeluskan badannya ke kaki Cliff.

"Oh, Kiwi…" Cliff mengelus Kiwi, anjing Claire. Cliff memang penyuka binatang.

"Dimana Claire, Kiwi?"

"Guk!"Kiwi menyalak seolah menjawab ya.(sekarang #anjing jenius :D)

Kiwi pun berlari keluar pertanian Claire. Cliff mengejarnya dari belakang. Ternyata, Kiwi membawa Cliff ke puncak gunung. Nampak Claire sedang menikmati pemandangan. Kiwi langsung menyalak ke Claire dan mendekatinya.

"Lho? Kiwi? Bukannya kamu tadi sudah pulang?" Claire bingung kemudian dia langsung mengendong Kiwi. Dia melihat Cliff.

"Cliff, Kenapa kamu dan Kiwi disini?

"Tadi aku ke pertanianmu, tapi kamu tidak ada. Terus Kiwi menunjukkan jalannya"

"Oh, kalau begitu, Cliff, ayo duduk! Aku mau ngobrol denganmu"

Cliff pun duduk di sebelah Claire. Claire pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Cliff, kamu pernah kesana?"tanya Claire sambil menunjuk suatu desa yang berada cukup jauh dari gunung tersebut.

"Maksudmu Forget-Me-Not-Valley?"

"Jadi itu nama desanya?"

"Iya. Aku pernah kesana satu atau dua kali"

"Bagaimana disana?"

"Desa itu cantik, penduduknya pun ramah-ramah. Disana juga ada Inn, tempatku biasa menginap. Ada pertanian, ada pertambangan, bahkan Goddess Pond juga ada"

"Gimana caranya kesana?"

"Kamu harus menuruni gunung ini terus naik kereta api. Di kaki gunung ini kan ada stasiun kereta api"(hahaha… XD)

"Oh… Aku ingin kesana, tapi aku takut pertanian dan peternakanku akan terlantar"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Cliff tiba-tiba.

"Yah, begitulah. Setiap hari sibuk. Aku bersyukur kalau misalnya dalam sehari bisa selesai"

Cliff menghela nafas.

"Kenapa Cliff?"

"Kamu enak ya, Claire… Tahu tujuan hidupmu, punya pekerjaan, dan tempat tinggal. Sedangkan aku…"

"Cliff…"

"Claire… Sebentar lagi kalau aku tidak mendapat pekerjaan juga… Aku harus meninggalkan Mineral Town"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Uangku sudah mau habis, Claire… Kan tidak mungkin aku tinggal di Inn gratis"

"Kamu bisa kerja di pertanianku!"

"Tidak, Claire. Aku tidak mau uangmu habis karena menggajiku, padahal kamu punya Harvest Sprites yang membantumu"

"Cliff… Aku tidak mau kamu pergi…" Claire mulai menangis.

"Claire… Jangan menangis…"

"Aku akan kesepian… Hiks"

Cliff mengusap air mata di pipi Claire. Dia pun berkata:

"Jangan menangis lagi… Kau membuatku sedih"

Claire menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Ayo kembali ke pertanianmu"

Mereka pun menuruni gunung itu, Kiwi mengikuti dari belakang.

Esoknya, Claire masih ingat ucapan Cliff. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Heeeii! Claire!"

Claire menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Rupanya itu adalah Duke, pemilik Aja Winery.

"Ada apa Duke?"

"Besok, kami akan memanen anggur secara besar-besaran. Kami butuh bala bantuan. Apakah kamu mau membantu? Tentu akan kami bayar"

"Tentu, Duke"

"Kalau begitu besok jam 10 am, ya!"

Duke pun berjalan pergi dari peternakan Claire. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik lagi dan berkata:

"Oh ya. Kami masih butuh 1 orang lagi. Apakah kamu bisa mencarinya?"

"Serahkan saja padaku"

"Ok. Terima kasih Claire"

Duke pun pergi. Claire berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Pekerjaan ini cocok untuk Cliff!" gumamnya.

Claire pikir, jam segini biasanya Cliff ada di gereja. Dia pun pergi ke gereja. Tapi ternyata Cliff tidak ada.

"Ada apa Claire?" tanya Carter.

"Aku mencari Cliff, Carter"

"Tunggu saja disini, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang"

"Iya"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu mencari Cliff?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan part-time untuknya"

"Benarkah? Pekerjaan dimana?"

"Dia Aja Winery"

"Wah, Claire, kamu begitu baik mencarikan Cliff pekerjaan. Dia sangat membutuhkan itu"

Tiba-tiba, Cliff datang.

"Hai Carter"

"Oh, hai Cliff"

"Hai Claire, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Dia mencarimu, Cliff. Dia punya kabar baik untukmu" kata Carter.

"Benarkah, Claire?"

"Ya! Duke menyuruhku untuk membantunya memanen anggur besar-besaran besok. Tapi, dia masih membutuhkan bala bantuan. Kamu mau? Tentu saja akan dibayar"

"Wow, kerja part-time di Aja Winery? Te… Tentu saja!"

"Oke, kalau begitu jam 10 di Aja Winery ya"

Cliff mengangguk. Claire pun pergi.

Esoknya, Cliff dan Claire sama-sama memasuki Aja Winery. Manna, istri Duke berkata:

"Apakah kalian bisa membantu kami sampai jam 5 pm?"

"Ya" jawab Cliff dan Claire bersamaan.

"Oke, mulailah bekerja! Duke sudah menunggu kalian di kebun"

Cliff dan Claire pun menuju kebun anggur. Nampak Duke sedang menunggu mereka.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang. Ayo mulai, dan lakukan yang terbaik!"

Setelah bekerja berjam-jam, mereka pun selesai. Manna dan Duke memberikan keju dan Wine kepada Claire dan Cliff.

"Ini Wine dan keju, supaya energi kalian kembali lagi" kata Manna.

"Terima kasih Manna, Duke" kata Claire.

"Cliff, maukah kamu bekerja tetap disini?" tanya Duke pada Cliff.

"Be… Benarkah?"

"Ya. Semenjak Aja pergi ke kota, kami selalu kerepotan mengurus Winery ini berdua saja" kata Manna.

"Terima kasih Manna, Duke" Cliff kemudian menoleh ke Claire.

"Khususnya untukmu, Claire. Terima kasih banyak"

"Sama-sama Cliff"

Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama. Claire sangat lega karena Cliff telah mendapatkan pekerjaan.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Nah, akhirnya Cliff dapat pekerjaan! Claire jadi tenang, deh!_

_Oh ya, kalau kita pergi ke puncak Mother's Hill pasti ada keliatan sebuah desa dari atas. Memang mungkin itu Mineral Town, tapi kubikin aja Forget-Me-Not-Valley. _

_Ok, Review atau pm yah! ^^_


	10. Cliaire's Guest

_Hai! Sekarang ada karakter baru yang datang. Apakah antagonis, tritagonis, atau peritagonis? Baca aja! Anda akan temukan jawabannya! Terus, di episode ini masa lalu Claire dan Cliff mulai terbuka! Penasaran? Nah, check it out! :3_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 10: Claire's Guest

Di Doug's Inn, nampak Claire sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Kok mendadak sekali, sih?" tanya Claire pada orang di telepon itu. Cliff, Ann, dan Doug (Ayah Ann) bingung melihatnya.

"Tidak… Tidak apa. Aku senang kok" sambung Claire.

"Besok kutunggu di pantai ya, Bye" Claire menutup teleponnya.

"Dari siapa Claire?" tanya Ann.

"Dari sepupuku"

"Ada apa? Sepertinya penting" tanya Doug.

"Dia mau datang kesini, soalnya dia mau belajar menjadi petani yang baik"

"Wah… Kenalkan aku padanya ya Claire" kata Ann.

"Tentu. Oh ya Cliff, bisakah kamu menemaniku menjemputnya?"

"Ok" jawab Cliff singkat.

Esoknya, Claire dan Cliff menunggu di pantai. Akhirnya kapal yang ditunggu datang juga. Dari kapal itu, seseorang turun. Seorang cowok yang memakai topi secara terbalik. Rambut coklatnya sedikit keluar dari lubang topinya. Dia mengenakan bandana merah di lehernya.

"Jack!" panggil Claire. Claire dan Cliff segera menghampiri cowok itu.

"Hai Claire! Lama tidak bertemu!"

"Mana Jill?" tanya Claire.

"Dia belum mau ikut, mungkin kapan-kapan"

"Cliff, ini Jack adik sepupuku"

"Hei Claire! Jangan panggil aku "adikmu"! Aku hanya berbeda umur denganmu 1 bulan!"

"Oh, maaf, maaf!"

"Jadi siapa ini? Pacarmu?"

"Bu… Bukan!" jawab Claire dan Cliff bersamaan.

"Di… Dia Cliff… Temanku…" kata Claire.

Jack menjabat tangan Cliff.

"Hei, Cliff! Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga"

"Ayo ke rumahku! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu!" kata Claire.

Setelah sampai di rumah Claire dan mereka sudah makan bersama, Claire, Cliff, dan Jack duduk di rerumputan ladang Claire.

"Wah, Claire! Kamu memang petani yang hebat! Lihat, ladangmu serapi ini!" komentar Jack.

"Terima kasih, Jack" jawab Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu kesini Jack?" tanya Cliff tiba-tiba.

"Hehehe… Kalau soal itu…" Muka Jack memerah.

"Selain untuk jadi petani yang hebat, aku juga ingin mencari cinta pertamaku" sambungnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Cliff bingung.

"Dulu waktu kecil, aku pernah kesal dengan orangtuaku karena tidak punya waktu untuk mengajakku liburan musim panas. Dengan uang yang seadanya, aku kabur ke Mineral Town. Tapi ketka sudah sampai, uangku habis. Aku bingung akan kemana. Akhirnya aku sampai kesini. Kakek yang dulu jadi petani disini baik sekali, dia pun menghubungi orangtuaku. Malah, kakek itu bilang pada orangtuaku dia akan menjagaku selama sehari. Aku senang sekali bisa liburan walau cuma sehari. Tapi sayangnya, kakek itu sibuk. Jadi, aku bermain di gunung sendirian. Nah, pada saat itulah…" Muka Jack memerah lagi.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang anak. Aku memang tidak begitu ingat wajahnya. Tapi dia sangat manis… Kami pun bernyanyi bersama dan bermain bersama. Tapi setelah kami selesai bermain…"

Mata Jack yang tadinya berbinar-binar sekarang redam. Dia melihat ke langit, seolah ingin menembus kenangannya di 13 tahun yang lalu. Dia mengingatnya sambil menceritakannya.

"Jack, orangtuamu sudah menghubungiku. Mereka akan menjemputmu" kata Kakek tua itu.

"Tapi kek…"

Tiba-tiba, anak perempuan itu datang.

"Jadi, kamu akan pulang?" tanyanya.

"Iya"

"Aku pasti akan kesepian…" Anak itu mulai menangis…

"Jangan menangis… Aku ada hadiah untukmu"

Jack memberikan sebuah buku pada anak itu.

"Buku dongeng? Bukannya ini buku kesayanganmu?"

"Tak apa, aku juga sudah selesai membacanya"

"Terima kasih… Tapi kamu akan kembali lagi, kan?"

Jack mengangguk.

"Ingatlah… Kamu berjanji…"

Ketika Jack kecil dijemput orangtuanya, anak itu melambaikan tangannya terus menerus. Nampak air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Begitulah ceritanya" kata Jack. Kilas balik masa lalu sudah selesai.

"Yang aku sesalkan, aku tidak menanyakan nama anak itu dan tidak memberitahukan namaku padanya" sambung Jack. Dia menghela nafas.

"Kamu sendiri, Cliff? Sudah lama menetap disini?" tanya Jack.

"Aku menetap disini sebulan lebih awal dari Claire. Aku tinggal di Doug's Inn"

"Kenapa kamu datang kesini?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Hmmm… Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal, dan adik perempuanku menghilang. Ketika aku bingung harus bagaimana, entah kenapa aku merasa harus kesini"

"Cliff… Maaf aku sudah menanyakannya…"

"Tak apa"

"Cliff… Sebenarnya aku juga sama…" kata Claire tiba-tiba.

"Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Terus, aku diadopsi oleh suatu keluarga kaya di kota, yaitu paman dan bibi Jack. Aku disekolahkan, sampai aku kerja si sebuah perusahaan ternama… Tapi, kedua orangtua angkatku sudah meninggal juga. Aku merasa kehilangan tujuan hidup disana. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan pekerjaanku dan kesini setelah diberitahu Jack…"

"Kalau orangtuaku beda. Mereka sangat jarang memperhatikan aku dan adik perempuanku, Jill. Mereka hanya sibuk kerja saja… Sampai sekarang. Aku sudah bosan tinggal di rumah besar itu… Dan hanya tinggal dengan pembantu-pembantu itu…"

"Sepertinya kita bertiga sama" kata Claire.

"Ya, aku setuju" komentar Cliff.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong… Bisa tidak kalian carikan tempat tinggal untukku?"

"Jack, kamu bisa tinggal disini! Aku bisa menyuruh Gotz untuk membuatkan kasur untukmu!"

"Benarkah!?"

"Iya. Tenang saja"

"Terima kasih, Claire! Tapi aku masih ada permintaan"

"Apa itu?"

"Bisa tidak kalian membantuku mencari gadis misterius itu?" tanya Jack dengan muka yang memerah.

"Tentu saja adikku sayang" jawb Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Claire, untuk berjuta-juta kali, jangan panggil aku adikmu!" teriak Jack dan dia pun mengejar Claire. Cliff dan Claire pun tertawa melihat muka Jack yang lucu karena marah.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Yang pernah mainin HM 64 mungkin tahu siapa gadis misterius itu! Ya, saya memang ngambil sedikit mimpi dan event di sana. Dan bagi yang belum tahu, Coba tebak! :D_

_Oh iya, kalau nggak salah di HM FoMT/MFoMT, adik Cliff hilang. Tapi kalau di HM BTN adik Cliff meninggal. Tapi saya ngambil informasi di HM FoMT/MFoMT karena saya lebih fokus kesana dan mungkin di Chapter 3 nanti ada hubungannya._

_Dan… Lagi-lagi saya bilang please review and pm me! :3_


	11. Love Detective

_Ini episode yang paling saya tunggu! Detektif~~~ Tapi karena udah soal detektif, jadi episodenya jadi agak panjang! Sorry, ya! Terus, maaf saya agak lama update! Habis… Saya sakit… #cacar - . -. Nah, jika anda penasaran dengan siapa gadis misterius itu, ngga pake lama, langsung baca! :3_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 11: Love Detective

"Siap, Jack? Pertama kita akan menyelidiki Popuri dulu" kata Claire.

Mereka memang memutuskan untuk menyelidiki tentang gadis misterius itu sehari setelah kedatangan Jack. Cliff, Claire dan Jack menuju Poultry Farm. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam toko itu, seorang gadis yang Jack yakini Popuri menyambut mereka. Popuri memiliki rambut bewarna merah muda dan menggunakan bando. Roknya panjang dan berwarna merah. Dia cukup manis dan murah senyum.

"Ada apa, Claire?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung"

Sementara Claire dan Popuri berdialog, Cliff membisikkan sesuatu ke Jack.

"Bagaimana Jack?"

"Entahlah Cliff…"

"Oh ya Popuri. Ini Jack, sepupuku" kata Claire.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jack! Aku Popuri!"

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga"

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka segera keluar dari sana. Cliff berkata:

"Claire, sepertinya Jack masih belum ingat. Bagaimana kalau kita pertemukan dengan Ann?"

"Ok"

Mereka pun pergi ke Inn. Ann segera menyambut mereka dan mengenalkan dirinya ke Jack. Jack memperhatikan gadis itu. Rambutnya dijalin dan diikat seperti ekor kuda dengan pita putih menghiasinya. Setelah itu, mereka segera keluar dari sana.

"Selanjutnya Mary. Ayo ke perpustakaan" kata Claire.

"Tunggu dulu. Hari ini hari senin, berarti perpustakaan tutup. Jadi kita ke rumahnya saja"

"Oh iya. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 1 pm. Dia pasti ada di Supermarket. Bagaimana kita kesana sekalian ketemu Karen?"

"Ok"

Mereka pun pergi ke Supermarket. Kini, Jack berkenalan dengan dua gadis sekaligus. Yang pertama, Karen, dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Dia terlihat keren dengan rompi ungu dan celana coklat. Matanya bewarna hijau terang.

Kemudian Mary. Terus terang, Jack tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena kacamatanya. Rambutnya bewarna hitam dan panjang, dijalin diakhir rambutnya. Dia mengenakan baju biru dan rok biru.

Setelah memperkenalkan Jack pada dua orang itu, Jack tetap belum ingat. Mereka pun pergi ke klinik untuk Menemui Elli.

Penampilan Elli mudah ditebak, karena dia seorang perawat. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna coklat. Dia memakai seragam perawat yang seperti gaun. Diantara gadis lain, Elli lah yang penampilannya paling keibuan.

Mereka pun keluar dari klinik itu setelah Jack memperkenalkan diri. Tiba-tiba Jack menghela nafas.

"Kenapa, Jack?" tanya Cliff.

"Aku masih belum ingat juga… Dan kalau gadis itu ada diantara mereka, dia juga tidak mengingatku. Padahal aku sengaja berpakaian seperti waktu kami bertemu"

"Claire… Apakah masih ada gadis lain?" tanya Jack.

"Tidak ada… Hanya itu"

"Kalau begitu ayo ke rumah Claire dan pikir bersama-sama lagi. Daripada berdiskusi di tengah jalan seperti ini" usul Cliff.

Akhirnya, mereka kerumah Claire sekalian makan malam dan kemudian mereka memutar otak lagi di meja makan itu.

"Jangan-jangan gadis itu Popuri" kata Claire.

"Soalnya dia yang paling manis diantara yang lain" sambungnya.

"Tapi, bisa saja waktu sudah besar gadis kecil itu tidak begitu manis lagi, kan?" komentar Cliff.

"Atau mungkin Karen? Dia kan pandai menyanyi" tebak Claire lagi.

"Hmmm… Walaupun begitu, kemungkinannya masih kecil" komentar Cliff lagi.

"Tapi masih ada kemungkinan lain" sambung Cliff.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jack.

"Siapa tahu itu Aja atau Joanna"

"Siapa mereka? Sepertinya kita belum menemui mereka" tanya Jack lagi.

"Tidak mungkin kita bisa bertemu mereka"

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka sudah pindah ke kota"

"Kenapa?"

Cliff menoleh ke Claire, seolah menyerahkan jawabannya pada Claire.

"Begini Jack…" kata Claire.

"Aku dan Cliff pun belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi, kami pernah mendengar cerita tentang mereka. Aja adalah anak Duke dan Manna, pemilik winery di kota ini. Suatu hari, Aja berdebat dengan Duke yang menyebabkan Aja kabur ke kota. Sampai sekarang pun dia belum kembali"

"Sedangkan Joanna…" Claire menghela nafas. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Aku sangat prihatin mendangar ceritanya. Joanna adalah anak dari Barley, pemilik Yodel Farm. Dulu, dia pamit pada Barley untuk pergi ke kota. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang, dia kembali lagi. Tapi…"

"Di… Dia membawa seorang gadis kecil bernama May yang tak lain adalah anaknya. Apakah kamu bisa membayangkan betapa syoknya Barley ketika mengetahui itu? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia kembali hanya untuk menitipkan May ke Barley. Dia pun kembali ke kota lagi. May sering menanyakan tentang mamanya ke Barley, tapi Barley hanya diam. May yang malang…"

"Tapi… Kalau gadis misterius itu ada diantara mereka, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya dong" kata Jack sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi, masih ada kemungkinan…" kata Claire.

"Apa Claire?" tanya Jack dengan muka antusias.

"Mungkin gadis kecil itu Lilia, Sasha, atau Anna"

"Siapa lagi mereka?"

"Ibu-ibu"

"Aduh, Claire! Gadis itu yang seumuran denganku!"

"Aah… Jangan serius. Aku cuma bercanda" kata Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Jack, apa ada petunjuk lain?" tanya Cliff.

"Hmmm… Petunjuk tentangnya ada dua. Yang pertama, nyanian yang anak itu ajari padaku"

"Mungkin kamu bakal tahu siapa anak itu kalau kamu menyanyikan di depan semua gadis" kata Claire.

"Kalau salah, aku malu, dong!"

"Apa petunjuk kedua, Jack?" tanya Cliff.

"Buku yang kuberikan pada anak itu"

"Bukunya tentang apa?" tanya Claire.

"Tentang dongeng seorang anak yang ditolong oleh peri-peri karena tidak percaya diri. Buku itu kudapat dari kakekku"

Cliff terkejut.

"Judulnya "Peri-Peri Percaya Diri"!?"

"Kok kamu tahu, Cliff?"

"Mary"

"Apa? Mary?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya membawa buku seperti itu"

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya. Mary mungkin adalah anak itu. Tapi masih sebatas kemungkinan"

"Kalau begitu ayo ke rumahnya!" teriak Jack bersemangat.

"Jangan, Jack. Hari sudah malam. Besok saja" kata Claire.

"Heh? Baiklah…"

Esoknya, mereka berkumpul di rumah Claire.

"Benar, nih? Kamu pergi sendirian? Yakin?" tanya Claire.

"Iya. Kalian berdua sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Aku tidak mau membuat kalian repot lagi" jawab Jack yakin.

"Ya udah deh. Semoga beruntung!"

Jack melangkah dengan pasti ke perpustakaan. Setelah tiba disana, Jack memperhatikan gedung itu. Perpustakaan menyambung ke rumah Mary. Di depan perpustakaan ada sebuah papan yang bertuliskan:

Perpustakaan Mary

Jam Buka:

10.00 am-04.00 pm

Tutup di Hari Senin

Jack melihat arlojinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.30 am. Dia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu perpustakaan. Kring… Kring… Bunyi bel pintu itu.

"Eh? Oh, selamat datang…" sambut Mary. Nampak Mary sedang memeriksa buku-buku di rak.

"Ada apa, Jack? Kamu kesini untuk membaca?'" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya, begitulah…"

"Aku senang kamu datang. Soalnya tidak begitu banyak orang yang datang kesini… Silahkan, cari buku yang kamu suka…"

"Ya" jawab Jack singkat.

Tiba-tiba, mata Jack melihat ke meja kerja Mary. Dia melihat sebuah buku terletak disana. Sepertinya Jack mengenal buku itu. Covernya berwarna coklat dan terlihat sangat tua. Di depannya tertulis "Peri-peri Percaya Diri". Benar kata Cliff.

"Jack? Ada apa?" tanya Mary tiba-tiba. Lamunan Jack langsung buyar.

"Ng… Itu… Darimana kamu mendapat buku ini?" tanya Jack sambil memegang buku itu.

"Oh, itu…" kata Mary sambil tersenyum.

"Buku itu kudapat dari seorang anak laki-laki waktu aku masih kecil. Dulu, kami bermain bersama seharian. Tapi, akhirnya dia kembali ke rumahnya di kota. Waktu aku akan menangis, dia memberikan buku itu" Mary menghela nafas.

"Sayangnya, aku lupa menanyakan namanya dan memberitahu namaku" sambungnya.

Deg! Pasti. Pasti Mary adalah gadis itu. Muka Jack memerah. Tapi untung Mary tidak melihatnya, karena dia masih sibuk memeriksa buku-buku. Jack bingung. Apakah dia harus langsung bilang pada Mary bahwa dia adalah anak laki-laki itu? Atau basa-basi dulu? Itulah pertanyaan yang memutar-mutar di kepala Jack. Dia menghela nafas dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu(lagu apaan ini sebenarnya? - . -):

_It was Summer time, you knew_

_It was our time together_

_So hot, so peaceful_

_The time we spent together_

Mary terkejut, tapi dia berusaha menyanyi untuk menyambung lagu itu:

_But, Summer time has gone_

_With you and our happiness_

_You say you will come back_

_Someday_

Dan mereka pun bernyanyi bersama:

_Fall is coming_

_With tears on my eyes,_

_With you in my heart,_

_Oh, my friend_

_The leaves are falling down to the ground,_

_Like my teardrops,_

_But, I remember what you said to me,_

_To be the strong one,_

_My friend…_

Muka Mary memerah dan berkata:

"Darimana ka… kamu tahu lagu itu?"

"Dari seorang anak perempuan yang kuberikan buku tua itu"

"Jack, jadi kamu…"

"Ya" kata Jack sambil menggengam tangan Mary.

"Akulah orang yang selama ini kamu tunggu" sambungnya.

Mata Mary yang sebelumnya menunjukkan mata orang yang terkejut berubah menjadi mata yang terharu, mata yang siap mengeluarkan air mata. Api kerinduan yang sebelumnya membakar dirinya kini telah dihembuskannya hingga padam. Dia langsung memeluk Jack.

"Aku percaya suatu hari kamu akan datang" katanya sambil tersedu-sedu. Dia melepas pelukannya.

"Aku merasa sudah kenal denganmu ketika kamu memperkenalkan diri, tapi aku tidak ingat" sambungnya.

"Begitu juga aku"

"Aku tidak ingat padamu karena tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas dan penampilanmu sudah berubah" sambung Jack.

"Tapi… Bajumu…"

"Ya. Aku sengaja memakai baju seperti baju waktu aku kesini dulu, agar kamu bisa ingat"

"Maaf, Jack…"

"Tak apa. Lagian waktu itu kita masih kecil. Jadi, buku apa yang bagusnya kubaca?"

Mary tersenyum. Dia sangat bahagia. Begitu juga Jack.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Selamat yang sudah mengira bahwa gadis itu Mary! Tapi yang memang belum tahu lo… Cuma nebak doang :D. Kayaknya Episode keli ini lebih difokuskan ke JackXMary ya… Tapi jangan khawatir, 3 episode nanti nggak begitu kok! Bakal difokuskan ke ClaireXCliff!_

_Saya nggak ngerasa Chapter 1 ini bentar lagi bakal tamat O . O. Rasanya baru kemaren saya buat akun di ff, terus nunggu beberapa hari biar bisa upload cerita. Waktu emang semakin cepat, ya! Terus, jangan lupa review atau pm saya! Saya suka ngomong sama orang, jadi nggak perlu takut pm atau review saya! Sampai jumpa di Episode berikutnya! :3_


	12. Tragedy in Special Day

_Hai, hai, hai! Oh iya, di Episode 1 dan 2, saya buat di Spring Thanksgiving cuacanya hujan, sekarang, di episode ini pada Winter Thanksgiving saya buat bersalju, padahal, di game, hari khusus seperti itu kan selalu cerah. Saya sengaja membuatnya sedikit dramatis :D. Ini dia Episode 12! Read it carefully!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 12: Tragedy in Special Day

Di Mineral Town, musim dingin telah tiba. Hari itu, salju turun perlahan. Di rumah pertanian Claire, nampak Claire sedang duduk di dekat perapian. Dia menghela nafas dengan pelan.

Dia sangat bosan di musim dingin. Tak ada sayuran, rumput, buah, ataupun bunga. Lahan pertaniannya hanya ditutupi benda putih yang dingin itu. Dia tidak mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan lagi, paling hanya merawat binatang. Itu pun Jack dan Harvest Sprites yang sering mengerjakannya. Tok Tok Tok… Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Claire.

"Ya" Claire pun membuka pintu itu. Rupanya itu Karen.

"Selamat pagi Claire!" sapa Karen dengan muka bersemangat.

"Pagi"

"Kamu tahu besok hari apa, kan?"

"Hari Sabtu"

"Aduh, Claire! Bukan itu maksudku! Besok Winter Thanksgiving!"

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa!"

"Para gadis mau membuat kue cokelat sama-sama di Inn. Mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Nanti siang jam 11 ya"

Karen pun pergi, dan Claire berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Hehe. Akan kubuat kue cokelat yang terbaik buat Cliff!" gumamnya.

Saat jam 11, Claire pergi ke Inn. Nampak Karen, Ann, Popuri, Elli, dan Mary sedang bersenda gurau. Claire mendekati mereka.

"Wah… Mary akan memberikan kuenya ke Jack!"

"Kamu sendiri mau memberikannya ke Gray kan, Popuri?" tanya Karen.

"Kamu sendiri juga mau memberikan kue pada kakakku, kan? Ayo ngaku!" serang Popuri balik.

Muka Karen memerah. Dia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan:

"Kamu mau memberikannya ke Dokter kan, Elli?"

"Hehe, iya. Aku harap dia suka"

"Kalau kamu Ann?" tanya Mary pada Ann.

"Aku mau mengirimkannya ke Kai, lewat pos"

"Wah, romantisnya! Sampai mengirim lewat pos!" komentar Elli.

"Kalau kamu Claire?" tanya Popuri pada Claire.

"Kok pakai ditanya sih? Sudah pasti Cliff!" sahut Karen.

Muka Claire memerah. Dia pun berkata:

"Jadi bikin kue nggak nih? Kok ngerumpi terus"

"Oh, iya. Ayo ke dapur!" ajak Ann.

Mereka pun masuk ke dapur. Dapur itu cukup luas, peralatan juga bahannya lengkap. Mereka pun mulai membuat kue. Setelah 1 jam berlalu…

"Karen! Kamu kebanyakan masukin cokelatnya!" teriak Ann.

"Oh? Eh, Maaf…"

"Kok rasanya jadi aneh begini, sih? Karen, kamu masukin apa tadi?" tanya Popuri.

"Aku masukin Wine"

"Aduh Karen, kue ini nggak begitu cocok dengan Wine!" seru Elli.

"Sepertinya kita harus buat ulang lagi…" kata Mary.

"Maaf ya semuanya… Ini semua salahku…" kata Karen.

"Sudahlah! Ayo buat ulang lagi, jangan menyerah!" kata Claire.

Setelah semuanya selesai, tepatnya 1 setengah jam kemudian, mereka pulang. Karen menawarkan untuk membungkus semua kue itu, karena dia sudah banyak mengacaukan proses pembuatan kue-kue itu.

Esoknya pagi-pagi sekali, tepatnya tanggal 14 musim dingin, Karen datang lagi ke rumah Claire. Kali ini, dia memberikan kue yang tadi malam baru dibungkusnya.

"Ini Claire, untuk pujaan hatimu!" kata Karen dengan nada meledek.

"Ih, apaan sih!" kata Claire dengan muka yang memerah.

"Sudah ya, Claire! Masih banyak bungkusan yang harus kuberikan"

"Iya. Hati-hati, ya!"

Claire memasukkan bungkusan itu ke ranselnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Salju turun perlahan. Claire berpikir, padahal ini hari special, kok salju turun, sih? Claire berniat memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Cliff setelah dia selesai membantu Jack mengurus binatang. Dia tidak menyuruh Harvest Sprites, karena hari-hari di musim dingin akhir-akhir ini jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jadi kasihan juga mereka.

Claire masih melamun, memandang salju yang turun. Sampai tangan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei!" sapa orang itu. Rupanya itu Jack.

"Aku mendengar suara Karen tadi. Kenapa dia kesini?"

"Itu tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita mulai bekerja?"

"Lho, kan kamu bosnya. Terserah kamu, dong"

"Hmmm, kali ini terserah tadi deh…"

"Gimana setelah minum secangkir cokelat panas? Akan kubuatkan untukmu"

"Mmm… Aku suka sekali cokelat! Oke kalau begitu!"

Setelah semua selesai, Claire segera mencari Cliff. Dengan berlari kecil, dia menuju Inn melewati Town Square. Di Town Square, Claire melihat Cliff berjalan sempoyongan. Claire terkejut dan berhenti.

"Cliff…?" tanyanya lirih.

Tiba-tiba Cliff ambruk. Clare segera menghampirinya.

"Cliff? Cliff?" panggil Claire sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Cliff yang lemah.

"Ah… Aku ingat ketika meninggalkan rumahku. Hari itu juga bersalju seperti ini…"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Cliff langsung pingsan. Di tangan Cliff, nampak sebuah foto keluarga. Claire segera mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya sebentar. Sepertinya ini foto keluarga Cliff. Claire bisa menebak anak laki-laki berambut coklat ini Cliff, perempuan dan laki-laki dibelakangnya adalah ayah dan ibu Cliff. Sementara itu, gadis kecil berambut cokelat disebelah Cliff adalah adik perempuannya yang hilang. Claire segera memasukkan foto itu ke ranselnya. Dia segera pergi ke Inn untuk meminta pertolongan.

Cliff pun dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dokter berkata sepertinya Cliff kedinginan. Tapi, keadaannya sangat parah sekarang. Cliff koma. Di mata Claire, nampak butiran air mata mulai jatuh. Ann segera memeluknya.

"Harusnya ini jadi hari yang istimewa…" kata Claire sambil terisak-isak.

"Sabar Claire…" kata Ann lirih.

Malamnya, Claire duduk di sebelah ranjang Cliff. Cliff masih belum sadar.

"Claire…" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya.

Claire melihat ke sumber suara. Nampak Elli berdiri disana.

"Jam menjenguk sudah habis"

"Oh… Iya" kata Claire seraya berdiri.

"Tapi Dokter memanggilmu ke ruangannya dulu"

Claire mengangguk dan mengikuti Elli ke ruangan Dokter. Sesampainya disana, Claire duduk di bangku di depan bangku yang diduduki Dokter, sedangkan Elli berdiri disebelah Dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Cliff, Trent?" tanya Claire membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia masih koma, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang paling utama sekarang kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan Cliff"

Claire menghela nafas dengan sedih.

"Jadi Claire… Kamu mau pulang sekarang? Atau mau menginap di kamarku?" tanya Elli.

"Tidak, terima kasih… Aku mau pulang saja…"

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Apa kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Dokter dengan muka khawatir.

"Tidak apa… Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian"

Claire segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Hatinya tidak tenang, dan entah kenapa dia ingin bertemu Harvest Goddess. Dia segera berlari menuju area Hot Springs. Dia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang lemah karena capek, jalan yang gelap, atau anjing liar. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah bertemu Harvest Goddess.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuannya, Claire sangat lemah dan mengantuk. Dia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, dan dia pun terjatuh. Dia tidak putus asa. Dia mengambil setangkai bunga Blue Magic dari ranselnya dan menyeret badannya agar bisa melemparnya ke Goddess Pond.

"Harvest… Goddess…" kata Claire sambil berurai air mata.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, akhirnya Claire berhasil melempar bunga itu. Tapi, sesudah itu, Claire tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Dan semuanya hitam.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Lebay, ya? Hehehe, karena saya merasa begitu. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk beberapa orang yang sudah review. Arigatou Gozaimasu! _

_Oh iya, ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada Claire? Ayo tebak!_

_Udah dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa di Episode berikutnya! Lagi-lagi saya bilang, tolong review ato pm! :3_


	13. Cliff's Dream

_Episode 13! Wah, udah jauh juga ya jalan cerita ini. Kemarin saya kasih tebakan apa yang bakal terjadi dengan Claire. Sekarang saya tambah petunjuknya! Kira-kira bisakah anda menebaknya? :D jawabannya ada di episode berikutnya. Nah langsung aja! Ini Episode 13!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 13: Cliff's Dream

Cliff berjalan di suatu tempat yang tidak ada apa-apa disana. Semuanya putih. Tiba-tiba, Cliff melihat cahaya bewarna biru.

"Cliff" tiba-tiba dari cahaya itu muncul suara.

Cliff segera berlari kesana. Ketika semakin dekat kesana, Cliff melihat sesosok wanita yang berambut hijau dan panjang, yang tak lain adalah Harvest Goddess.

"Harvest… Goddess?"

"Ya. Ini aku Cliff"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan di Town Square dan sekarang kamu koma"

"Setelah itu?"

"Kau diselamatkan oleh Claire. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku sudah berusaha menyembuhkanmu"

"Terima kasih, Harvest Goddess"

"Dan satu permintaanku"

"Apa itu?"

"Jujurlah pada Claire"

"Apa maksud anda…?"

Harvest Goddess tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

"Harvest Goddess? Harvest Goddess?"

"Harvest Goddess!" teriak Cliff.

Cliff membuka matanya. Wajahnya segera diterpa oleh cahaya matahari pagi. Burung-burung hinggap di jendela ruangan itu dan berkicau merdu. Ruangan ini penuh dengan alat kedokteran.

"Mimpi?" gumam Cliff.

Ketika Cliff melihat ke sampingnya, nampak Claire sedang tidur di bangku.

"Lho? Claire?"

Cliff kasihan melihat Claire tidur di bangku. Cliff segera berdiri dan mengangkat Claire, kemudian meletakkannya di kasur. Cliff memandangi Claire yang tertidur. Dia nampak sangat manis ketika tertidur, pikir Cliff. Ketika Cliff melihat ke meja, Cliff melihat bungkusan disana. Dia mendekati meja itu. Dia berpikir aneh kalau sesuatu seperti itu bisa ada di meja rumah sakit. Dia mengambilnya dan mengamatinya. Ada catatan kecil yang tertempel di bungkusan itu yang tertulis:

Selamat Winter Thanksgiving, Cliff! Terima kasih kamu selalu baik padaku! Aku harap kita bisa selalu bahagia di kota kecil ini!

PS: Cake Cokelat ini kubuat bersama gadis-gadis di kota ini, dan banyak kegagalan. Jadi, mungkin rasanya agak aneh

Salam, Claire

Muka Cliff memerah dan kemudian dia melihat Claire. Dia tersenyum dan berkata:

"Terima kasih Claire"

Berhubung Cliff sangat lapar, dia segera membuka bungkusan itu dan memakan Cake Cokelat itu. Rasanya memang agak tidak karuan, tapi dia merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya. Cliff juga memakan beberapa buah-buahan yang memang disediakan untuk pasien.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruang itu, dan itu adalah Elli.

"Lho? Cliff sudah sadar? Padahal Dokter sudah putus asa untuk membuatmu sadar! Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban!" katanya.

Tiba-tiba Cliff teringat dengan Harvest Goddess. Mungkin ini semua berkat Harvest Goddess.

"Hah? Kok Claire ada disini?" tanya Elli tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Elli?" tanya Dokter yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu.

"Ini… Cliff sudah sadar. Dan anehnya Claire ada disini"

"Kenapa Claire bisa disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku sadar, dia sudah tidur di kursi. Jadi aku pindahkan dia ke kasur"

"Mustahil… Sampai tengah malam tadi Claire memang disini menjagamu, tapi setelah itu dia pamit pulang" kata Elli dengan muka heran.

"Sebaiknya nanti saja kita tanya dia. Sekarang aku periksa dulu keadannya" ujar Dokter sambil mendekati dan memeriksa Claire.

"Dia hanya tidur. Tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Dokter setelah selesai memeriksa Claire.

"Lihat! Sepertinya dia akan bangun" sahut Elli.

Badan Claire bergerak-gerak, dan kemudian dia duduk, mengangkat tangannya, dan kemudian mengucek matanya. Ketika dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa aku disini?" tanyanya.

"Harusnya kami yang tanya seperti itu" kata Elli.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" tanya Dokter.

"Aku tidak ingat banyak… Yang kuingat, sehabis dari rumah sakit, aku pergi ke area Hot Springs. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi"

"Cuma itu?" tanya Dokter lagi.

Claire mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah kalau tidak ingat… Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jack pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Cliff.

"Yakin Cliff? Kamu sudah benar-benar sehat?" tanya Elli.

"Iya. Jangan khawatir"

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Oh ya Cliff" kata Claire tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari ranselnya.

"Aku menemukannya di genggamanmu waktu kamu pingsan. Itu keluargamu ya?"

"Ya. Aku, ayahku, ibuku, dan adikku"

"Kalian sekeluarga berambut coklat" kata Claire sambil tersenyum. Cliff pun juga tersenyum.

"Kita lewat Town Square saja yuk! Aku mau melihat pengumuman terbaru" ajak Claire.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Town Square. Tiba-tiba Cliff berkata:

"Terima kasih Cake-nya, Claire"

"Oh… kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Claire dengan muka yang memerah.

"Iya. Dan memakannya. Rasanya… Ada 6 rasa berbeda"

Mereka pun tertawa. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di Town Square. Claire dan Cliff langsung berjalan menuju papan pengumuman.

"New Year's Eve. Perayaan tanggal 30 Winter diadakan di Town Square jam 6 pm, dan di puncak Mother's Hill pada tengah malam" gumam Claire. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh pada Cliff.

"Kau ikut yang mana, Cliff?"

"Mungkin yang di puncak Mother's Hill"

"Kalau begitu aku juga" kata Claire sambil mengamati lagi papan pengumuman itu.

"Acara individual? Starry Night Festival, habiskan waktu anda bersama keluarga atau pasangan anda. Apa maksudnya, Cliff?" tanya Claire seraya menoleh pada Cliff.

Claire melihat muka Cliff yang memerah seperti tomat. Claire heran melihatnya. Apakah Cliff sakit?

"Star… Starry Night Festival adalah festival dimana bintang-bintang di langit musim dingin sangat indah. Biasanya dirayakan dengan keluarga atau pasangan dengan mengamati bintang atau makan malam bersama tanggal 24 Winter…"

"Hmmm…"

"A… Apakah kau mau menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku di puncak Mother's Hill pada Starry Night…?" tanya Cliff pada Claire gugup.

Muka Claire memerah. Dia diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Lu… Lupakan apa yang telah kukatakan… Ayo… Cepat pulang… Jack… Pasti… Sangat… Mengkhawatirkamu" kata Cliff kikuk.

Tiba-tiba, Claire mengenggam tangan Cliff.

"Aku akan pergi…"

"Kalau begitu ayo…"

"Maksudku…" kata Claire. Dia menghela nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"A… Aku akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu pada tanggal 24…"

Cliff terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Claire pun juga tersenyum. Dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan, mereka berjalan menuju pertanian Claire.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Wah, hampir sampai di ujung Chapter 1 nih! Ga kerasa ya…_

_Oh iya, kalo misalnya belum menikah kan Starry Night itu makan bersama. Tapi kata temenku kalo udah nikah jadinya ngeliat bintang sama-sama di puncak Mother's Hill. Yah, soalnya karakterku kan memang udah nikah dengan Cliff, tapi nikahnya tanggal 26, jadi males maininya, lama banget! Aku malah mainin yang data 2, soalnya selangkah lagi dapetin Kai! :D_

_Udah dulu ya Guys! Sampai jumpa di Episode selanjutnya!_


	14. Love Confession in Starry Night

_Episode terakhir. Uh, sedih juga ya chapter 1 bakal berakhir. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena saya akan menulis yang Chapter 2 sesudah saya menyelesaikan cerita tentang Jack! Oh iya, kali ini akan saya berikan jawaban tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Claire! Nah, langsung baca aja ya! :D_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Sebelum melangkah ke Ep 14, saya akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Claire.

*Flasback*

Harvest Goddess muncul dan melihat Claire pingsan.

"Claire? Claire?" panggilnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Harvest Goddess membaca ingatan Claire (gimana ya caranya? XD). Barulah dia mengerti apa yang terjadi. Setelah itu, dengan menggunakan kekuatannya, dia buat Claire kembali pulih. Selanjutnya, dia bawa Claire ke rumah sakit, dan menaruhnya di kursi disamping ranjang Cliff. Kemudian dia sembuhkan Cliff, dan kemudian masuk ke mimpi Cliff. Setelah semuanya selesai, baru dia lega dan bergumam:

"Tugasku sudah selesai" dan kemudian dia menghilang.

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town: Claire X Cliff Chapter 1, Episode 14: Love Confession in Starry Night

Tanggal 24, jam 5 pm. Cliff berada di kamarnya di Inn, memandang ke luar jendela. Dia memegang sebuket bunga mawar. Dia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Dia mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian kemarin lusa. Dia memutuskan akan mengatakan perasaanya ke Claire. Ucapan Harvest Goddess beberapa waktu yang lalu mungkin maksudnya ini. Dan orang yang pertama kali dia beritahu adalah Karen. Karen sangat senang dan antusias ketika mendengar hal itu dari Cliff. Dia berkata dia akan membantu Cliff semampunya.

Cliff berdialog dengan Karen soal itu ketika bertemu di dekat gereja. Ada beberapa Harvest Sprites yang mendengarnya. Ketika Karen pergi,mereka mengajak Cliff bertamu ke rumah mereka.

Rumah mereka sangat kecil. Sampai-sampai Cliff harus menunduk ketika masuk. Cliff disuguhi teh, dan mereka mulai bertanya-tanya tentang yang mereka dengar tadi. Tiba-tiba Cliff merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik bajunya. Ketika Cliff menoleh ke belakang, nampak Timid memegang sebuah kotak kecil. Ketika Timid membukanya, nampak sebuah kalung dengan liontin bunga bewarna merah muda.

"Berikan ini pada Claire, budum. Ini adalah kalung sebagai lambang kesetiaan" kata Timid.

Cliff mengangguk dan menerima kotak itu. Tiba-tiba, Timid memeluk Cliff (suka banget sih meluk orang! :D) dan berkata:

"Jaga Claire baik-baik…"

"Tentu saja, Timid" kata Cliff sambil mengelus topi hijau Timid.

Dan esoknya, yaitu sehari sebelum tanggal 24, Karen memberikan sebuket bunga mawar pada Cliff untuk diberikan ke Claire. Dia berkata dia membelinya di kota. Alhasil, Cliff tidak bisa menolaknya.

Cliff melihat ke jam dinding. Baru jam 5 lewat. Dia berjanji dengan Claire jam 6 pm. Tapi, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Dia pun pergi ke puncak Mother's Hill. Ketika sampai disana, Cliff sangat terkejut ketika melihat Claire sudah sampai duluan.

"Claire…?"

Claire menoleh ke Cliff.

"Oh, Cliff. Ayo duduk"

Cliff pun duduk disamping Claire. Dia bertanya:

"Kenapa kau datang cepat sekali?"

"Oh, itu…" Claire menoleh pada Cliff.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat bintang bersamamu" sambung Claire dengan senyum jahil, kemudian dia melihat lagi ke langit. Tapi kejahilan Claire membuat muka Cliff memerah.

"Kulihat kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangmu. Apa itu?" tanya Claire.

"Oh, ini…" kata Cliff sambil memperlihatkan buket bunga itu pada Claire.

"Untukmu" sambungnya.

Claire segera menerimanya. Kali ini mukanya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih, Cliff! Bunga-bunga ini sangat cantik!" kata Claire sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka pun ngobrol, sampai Cliff lupa tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

"Wah, Cliff! Bintang-bintang sudah muncul! Sepertinya kita sudah kelamaan ngobrol!" seru Claire tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Betapa cantiknya…"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat menikmati indahnya bintang. Tiba-tiba Claire berkata:

"Ada bintang jatuh! Ayo mohon sesuatu!"

Mereka pun memohon sesuatu. Cliff bertanya dengan Claire:

"Kamu mohon apa tadi?"

"Rahasia dong!"

"Kalau aku…" kata Cliff. Dia menghela nafas.

"Aku harap… Kau bisa menjadi orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku"

Muka Claire memerah, tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat bingung. Dia pun bertanya dengan gugup.

"Ma… Maksudmu…?"

Cliff mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya, memegang tangan Claire dan menaruh kotak itu di tangan Claire setelah membukanya. Claire sangat kagum melihat keindahan kalung di dalam kotak itu.

"Jadilah pacarku… Claire…" kata Cliff lirih. Mukanya memerah seperti tomat.

Claire diam. Dia merasakan mukanya memerah. Sedangkan Cliff mengira Claire akan menolaknya. Tapi tiba-tiba Claire memeluk Cliff.

"Iya, Cliff! Iya! Aku sangat senang!" jawab Claire.

Cliff merasa pundaknya basah. Apakah Claire menangis? Ketika Claire melepas pelukannya, nampak butiran air mata di pipinya.

"Claire… Apakah kamu benar-benar senang?" tanya Cliff pelan.

"Tentu saja. Ini air mata kebahagiaan" jawab Claire sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Bo… Bolehkah aku mengalungkan kalung ini di lehermu?"

"Tentu, Cliff" kata Claire sambil berbalik.

Cliff pun segera mengambil kalung itu dan memasang kalung itu di leher Claire.

"Kamu tahu, Cliff?"

"Hmmm?" tanya Cliff sambil mengaitkan pengait kalung itu.

"Harapanku tadi sama denganmu" (kompak amat yah XD)

Cliff tersenyum. Kemudian dia berkata:

"Nah… Sudah selesai. Coba lihat kesini"

Claire pun membalikkan badannya. Cliff berkata:

"Wow… Itu sangat cocok denganmu. Kau sangat… Cantik…"

Muka Claire memerah. Dia pun bertanya:

"Cliff… Ini seperti mimpi. Apakah aku benar-benar menjadi pacarmu?"

"Tentu saja, Claire. Aku mencintaimu"

"Oh, aku juga Cliff" kata Claire seraya memeluk Cliff erat.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" kata Cliff.

"Iya"

"Jack sendirian ya di rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Dia makan malam di rumah Mary"

Kruyuk… Mendengar kata 'makan' perut Cliff langsung merespon.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan malam di rumahku. Akan kumasakkan makanan untukmu" kata Claire sambil tertawa kecil.

"Claire, aku ada satu permintaan"

"Apa itu?"

"Naiklah ke punggungku" jawab Cliff sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hah?"

"Waktu kamu terkilir dulu, aku ingin sekali mengendongmu. Tapi keduluan oleh Kai"

"Oh… Aku juga mau digendong olehmu, Cliff!" kata Claire sambil naik ke punggung Cliff.

Mereka pun tertawa dan menuruni gunung.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Nah! Akhirnya Ch 1 tamat! Terharu nih *Hiks; Maaf ya kalo mungkin episode terakhir ini agak gaje! Soalnya orangnya kan emang gaje!_

_Terus, terima kasih buat:_

_Udah dulu ya! Terima kasih udah baca fanfic pertama saya ini! Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya, yaitu cerita tentang Jack!_


End file.
